Une Douce Revanche
by Calixetera
Summary: Chuck a encore détruit la voiture de Casey lors d'une mission, il doit compensé cette perte inestimable pour son coéquipier    ... petit cadeau pour ma Lillou ... au départ PWP et au final  ... ça    ... attention slash
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ^^

Je réédite mon premier chap car la mise en page à sauté^^ mais rassurez-vous je publie le chap 2 à la suite^^

Une douce revanche

**Déni :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage, j'ai plein d'idées), et je ne tire aucun bénéfice financier de ce petit récit….. Juste la satisfaction de vous avoir (j'espère) diverti.

**Fandom :** Chuck

**Parking :** John Casey / Charles « Chuck » Bartowski

**Genre :** NC-17

**Bêta :** Cissy pour la sauvegarde des amoureux de l'orthographe ... perso je préfère la biologie...j'ai dit biologie pas anatomie, je vous vois arriver de loin bande de perverses^^

**Note :** Un petit PWP histoire de me remettre à écrire...

**Note 2:**Bon en fait c'est plutôt un croisement entre un OS et UN PWP un POWSP? lol…. Et oui je sais toujours me servir d'un clavier …. 

**Note 3: **Bon après être passée du PWP à L'OS maintenant ça donne ça mais qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ... aucune idée lol ^^

**Note 4:** Et un petit cadeau à ma Lillinou adorée en remerciement de ... bien… beaucoup de choses.

**Note 5:** les personnages sont un peu OOC vous voilà prévenu(e)s... (Ce n'était pas prévu mais les persos m'ont encore échappé!)

**Chapitre 1**

« Ma voiture ! Ma voiture neuve !» hurla L'agent de la NSA, voyant sa voiture, sa nouvelle voiture neuve s'embraser dans un joyeux crépitement de flammes.

« C'était pour la bonne cause Casey … » essaya Sarah pour réconforter son coéquipier.

« La bonne cause ? Vous vous foutez de moi ! » gronda le militaire en se retournant pour fixer la jeune femme, avant de porter son attention sur Chuck qui tentait de dissimuler sa grande carcasse derrière elle.

« Oui ! C'était la seule chose à faire. Chuck a pris la meilleure des solutions possibles au vu du peu de temps dont on disposait pour agir» expliqua calmement l'agent de la CIA.

« En mettant le feu à ma belle Veronica ? » tança implacablement Casey en regardant le geek dans les yeux par-dessus l'épaule de sa partenaire.

Chuck déglutit péniblement en captant le regard bleu glacé de son gardien. Il détourna instantanément les yeux son ami était sans aucun doute possible fou de rage de la destruction de ce qu'il considérait comme l'incarnation même de son fantasme suprême.

« Il nous…. »

Chuck s'interrompit, le temps de réprimer le frisson de terreur qui le parcourut lorsqu'il croisa à nouveau le regard du major avant de reprendre :

« Il nous fallait mettre un obstacle de grande taille devant le conduit, de façon à limiter la propagation du feu lors du souffle de l'explosion » expliqua-t-il en tentant de cacher le tremblement de sa voix.

« Ma Veronica n'était pas le seul véhicule disponible ici ! » rugit le militaire en désignant d'un large geste de la main le parking bondé qui faisait face à l'immeuble dont l'entrée était bloquée par son véhicule en flamme.

« Euh… je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi …. La Veronica était là …. » tenta d'expliquer le cadet.

« Donc tu l'as prise ! »

« Oui …. Je suis désolé ….. Vraiment désolé…. Vraiment vraiment désolé….» dit Charles d'un ton contrit.

Un grognement s'échappa de la gorge de l'agent de la NSA et Chuck n'échappa à sa colère que grâce à l'intervention de Sarah qui s'interposa physiquement entre les deux hommes. Il trembla devant le regard courroucé de son partenaire.

Cela faisait plus de trois semaines que Charles avait fait flamber la voiture de son gardien et il sentait toujours l'hostilité et la colère de l'agent de la NSA à son encontre. Il ne supportait plus l'ambiance pesante et chargée de menaces qui régnait désormais lorsqu'ils étaient tous deux dans un même lieu. Même ses collègues à Buy More avaient pris l'habitude de les éviter, sentant la tension qu'il y avait entre eux. Sarah elle-même passait le moins de temps possible avec eux, faisant en sorte de limiter au maximum leurs présences simultanées au « château ».

Chuck, à bout de patience, avait pris la décision d'aller voir le militaire, de façon à aplanir et assainir la situation. C'était pour ça qu'il se trouvait, un samedi soir à 21 h, devant la porte d'entrée du major John Casey, agent numéro un de la NSA, avec une double pizza jambon fromage champignons et un pack de douze cannettes de Budweiser fraîches, bière préférée de l'agent. Il leva la main, prêt à frapper à la porte, mais il suspendit son geste un instant. Il déglutit péniblement, sentant une goutte de sueur couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Vouloir frapper à cette porte pour arranger les choses était une chose, mais le faire en réalité en était une autre et Casey était tout sauf un mec pacifique et clément en temps ordinaire, alors maintenant...

« Courage, il ne peux pas te tuer …. Après tout tu es _L'intersecret_ …. Il n'a pas le droit de te descendre…. » se murmura-t-il pour se donner le cran de frapper à porte. Une pensée, digne du petit diablotin qui serait venu se placer sur son épaule, lui souffla que Casey serait prêt, pour la première fois de sa vie, à désobéir à un ordre direct pour venger sa voiture, enfin ses voiture si l'on comptait la voiture qu'il avait fait exploser à l'aide d'un missile lors d'une autre mission.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, prit une profonde inspiration et, l'estomac noué, il toqua doucement, très doucement. Il attendit sa Némésis. Alors qu'il allait recommencer, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un major plus courroucé que jamais.

« ….. » le militaire se contenta de s'adosser au chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, et de dévisager le jeune homme.

« Euh …. » commença celui-ci, la gorge nouée d'appréhension. En effet le regard que lui lançait l'homme était tout sauf pacifique.

«...» Le militaire se contenta de hausser un sourcil en guise de questionnement.

«... Sal...heu...» bredouilla Charles.

« Bartowski »

« Euh …. Salut » finit-il par dire.

Casey le dévisagea sans prononcer une parole.

Chuck, totalement incapable d'articuler un mot, souleva la pizza et la bière en guise d'explication.

Le militaire, après l'avoir jaugé un instant du regard, se décala légèrement, donnant la permission muette au jeune homme de rentrer chez lui. Chuck eut la nette impression d'avoir pénétré dans l'antre de la bête, une bête qui n'attendait qu'un instant d'inattention de sa part pour le tuer ou le dévorer. L'aîné surveillait chacun de ses gestes alors qu'il déposait son offrande de paix sur la table basse du salon. Il tendit une cannette de bière, en guise de gage de bonne volonté à l'agent qui la saisit immédiatement, avant d'ouvrir la boite à pizza et d'en montrer la garniture.

Deux heures plus tard, la pizza presque totalement consommée et le pack de bière, lui, totalement bu, Casey rompit le silence.

« Tu ne penses pas sérieusement que cela va suffire pour que je pardonne ton crime ? »

« Un crime, c'est peut-être un peu exagéré non ? » tenta le jeune informaticien, avant de déglutir sous le regard intense de son ami.

« ….. »

« Euh …. Je l'espérais un peu. » avoua peu après le cadet avec un petit sourire contrit.

« Tu as réduit mon fantasme, ou plus exactement deux de mes fantasmes à l'état d'épave » énonça calmement l'agent de la NSA d'une voix profonde, les yeux mi-clos fixés sur le geek.

« Des fantasmes …. ce n'est pas un peu extrême…. Non ?... Ce n'était que des voitures…. »

Il s'interrompit immédiatement en voyant le regard glacial que son ami portait sur lui avant de reprendre :

« Dis-moi comment je peux me faire ….. Pardonner ? …Tant que tu ne me demandes pas de te payer une autre voiture ….» tenta-t-il avec une note d'humour.

Casey le fixa un moment en silence, l'air totalement impassible. Un frisson parcourut l'informaticien sous le regard intense dont il était victime. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer lorsqu'il vit son gardien se pencher vers lui, un petit sourire carnassier sur le visage. Il déglutit péniblement.

« Bien sûr, je te laisse une chance de te racheter » fit John après un long silence.

« Comment ? » questionna le jeune homme d'une voix inquiète, l'attitude nonchalante de son ami ne lui disant rien qui vaille.

« Un fantasme pour un fantasme ou plus exactement un rêve pour un fantasme» déclara doucement Casey d'une voix voilée.

«…Qu… …. Quo…. Quoi ? » bredouilla-t-il.

Le petit sourire s'accentua sur le visage de l'aîné.

« Tu as détruit mon fantasme. Maintenant je te demande d'en assouvir un autre » expliqua simplement l'agent de la NSA.

« Un autre ….. Fantasme… » chuchota Chuck, la bouche soudain sèche.

« Oui »

Un silence lourd s'installa entre les deux hommes. Casey s'était réinstallé confortablement dans son fauteuil sans lâcher du regard son coéquipier, qui, lui, faisait de son mieux pour rester stoïque face aux prunelles azur braquées sur lui.

« Lequel… » demanda Chuck malgré lui ne supportant plus la tension qui s'était installée entre eux.

« Toi. »

«M... Moi ? » répéta-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Une étrange tension plana quelques instants entre les deux hommes.

« Tu es vierge » déclara simplement l'aîné, sûr de lui, sans cesser de fixer son ami.

« Hein ? » sursauta Chuck, sentant son visage devenir rouge pivoine, en détournant les yeux.

« Tu n'as jamais couché avec un homme. »

« … »

« Bartowski. »

« Non…. Jamais…. Mais …. ça ne veut pas dire que je sois vier… » confirma malgré lui le plus jeune, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

« Sois à moi pendant quarante-huit heures et je te pardonnerai. » coupa le Major.

« Très drôle Casey » tenta le jeune homme.

« Quarante-huit heures »

« Je ….. je ….. »

Ne trouvant rien à dire, Chuck se tut, mortifié par la proposition de son ami, surtout choqué en lui même de n'avoir pas répondu non de suite.

« Quarante-huit heures »

Quand il vit l'agent de la NSA se lever, il se redressa vivement du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était avachi, tel un diable sortant de sa boîte. Il se dirigea vers la porte. Arrivé devant celle-ci, il l'ouvrit rapidement. Il se retourna pour observer son partenaire : celui-ci n'avait pas bougé se sa place, le regardant avec une convoitise non dissimulée.

« Quarante-huit heures » se contenta de répéter le militaire.

Cela faisait plus de quatre semaines que Chuck avait quitté précipitamment l'appartement de son partenaire. Et depuis lors, la proposition que celui-ci lui avait faite ne cessait de le hanter. Dans un premier temps il avait pensé que Casey ne l'avait faite que pour l'embarrasser, se moquer de lui, mais il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : ce n'était pas le cas. Même si l'agent de la NSA n'avait pas tenté le moindre geste à son encontre, le regard qu'il portait sur lui lorsqu'ils étaient seuls ou que personne ne pouvait le voir était sans équivoque possible, même pour lui. C'était un regard affamé. Bien qu'intimidé par la situation, l'informaticien se sentait flatté par l'intérêt que lui portait le militaire, flatté et excité. Il sentait son intérêt et son désir pour son partenaire croître peu à peu.

Ils devaient régler une bonne fois pour toute le problème, leur avait asséné l'agent de la CIA. La jeune femme n'en pouvait plus de la tension qui régnait entre les deux hommes de son équipe. Surtout lorsque l'on savait que leur mésentente se répercutait sur leur travail. Moins de cinq jours auparavant, ils avaient commis une erreur lors d'une mission d'infiltration particulièrement sensible, erreur qui aurait très bien pu leur être fatale. Et aujourd'hui encore, alors qu'ils étaient en surveillance, ça avait failli mal finir. Charles était parfaitement conscient que la majeure partie du problème venait de lui : il était distrait, son coéquipier le troublait de plus en plus. Il fallait qu'il prenne une décision et vite. C'est pour ça que, bien qu'il soit 3 h 23, il n'arrivait pas à dormir, tournant et retournant inlassablement dans son lit.

A suivre

Voilà verdict?


	2. Chapter 2

Kikou^^

Comme promis le chap 2 est là, j'espère qu'il vous plaira^^ J'ai glisser deux ou trois allusion a d'autres séries histoire de faire râler quelques amies ^^

**Chapitre 2**

Il avait fini par la prendre cette décision. Voilà pourquoi cinq jours plus tard il était installé dans le SUV noir en compagnie du militaire. Ils avaient quitté la ville plus de deux heures auparavant et roulaient en direction de Colvetown, petite bourgade paumée au milieu de nulle part, qui se trouvait être sur de la route des lacs. Casey possédait un petit cottage près d'un lac privé, avec un accès hautement sécurisé. Ils roulaient dans un silence confortable. Chuck, contrairement à son habitude, était totalement muet, se rejouant la scène du matin précédent : après une autre mission qui avait échoué, il était allé voir l'agent de la NSA et lui avait dit qu'il était d'accord pour lui appartenir pendant quarante-huit heures.

Ils arrivèrent devant la propriété peu après 22 h, après s'être arrêtés pour manger dans un bon restaurant. John descendit immédiatement du 4X4, ouvrit le coffre et sortit les bagages puis les provisions qu'ils avaient achetées en ville pour les porter dans la maison. L'informaticien, lui, n'avait pas bougé de la place passager. Il était plongé dans ses pensées. C'est le claquement de la portière arrière qui le ramena à la réalité. Il descendit à son tour de la voiture pour parcourir les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la porte d'entrée. Il stoppa à deux mètres et vit Casey qui l'observait, appuyé d'une main contre la porte, ne dissimulant plus l'envie qu'il avait de lui. Chuck déglutit avec difficulté, la nervosité lui nouant l'estomac.

« Chuck » appela d'une voix rauque l'agent de la NSA.

« Mmm… Oui» fit le cadet en s'humectant les lèvres nerveusement.

« Si tu ne veux plus, retourne dans la voiture, je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur » promit l'aîné avant de rajouter « mais si tu franchis le seuil de cette maison tu seras entièrement à moi pour les quarante-huit prochaines heures. C'est à toi de voir. »

« Casey….. » commença le plus jeune d'une voix légèrement tremblante, ne sachant pas trop comment exprimer ses craintes.

« Oui »

« Je …. Je n'ai jamais… » avoua-t-il à nouveau malgré lui, la peur lui tenaillant le ventre.

« Je sais »

« Tu …. tu ... Tu seras ... doux ? » finit par demander l'informaticien, les joues en feu, de honte.

« Je suis toujours doux avec mes amants, à moins qu'ils ne désirent le contraire » certifia John d'un ton velouté et calme.

Chuck franchit le seul et referma la porte, toujours nerveux mais confiant en la parole du militaire. Alors qu'il déposait son portable sur le meuble de l'entrée il sentit son ami, à qui il tournait le dos, se rapprocher de lui. Il se retourna pour lui faire face, un soupçon de crainte toujours présent.

« Chut, n'aies pas peur» murmura John en l'enlaçant délicatement.

Il sentait le geek trembler dans ses bras. Quand Chuck commença à se détendre dans l'étreinte, il se détacha doucement de lui de façon à pouvoir plonger son regard dans le sien. Lentement, il porta sa main au visage de son ami pour lui caresser délicatement la joue du revers des doigts, dans un geste tendre et calme. Il vit Chuck fermer brièvement les yeux et se pencher involontairement sous la caresse avant de se reprendre, les joues en feu. Il cacha le sourire qui naissait chez lui tout en s'inclinant pour brosser furtivement des lèvres l'os de la mâchoire, faisant naître des frissons d'un autre type chez son cadet. Tout en continuant à explorer de la bouche le visage, il posa sa main sur sa nuque et commença un petit massage doux et sensuel de celle-ci du bout des doigts, provoquant un gémissement de bien-être de son futur amant.

Chuck ferma les yeux pour savourer pleinement le massage. Il sentait peu à peu ses muscles se détendre et la tension qui l'habitait baissa notablement. Elle n'avait pas disparu mais sa crainte avait nettement diminué. Il ne put taire un autre gémissement quand les lèvres de son partenaire se posèrent à la base de son cou pour y déposer un baiser papillon et c'est tout naturellement qu'il inclina la tête vers l'arrière dans un geste inconscient d'abandon. C'est tout aussi naturellement que ses mains se glissèrent sur le large dos du militaire pour en caresser les muscles puissants.

Doucement Casey grignota le cou qui s'offrait à lui, prenant soin de mémoriser chaque endroit qui faisait frémir de plaisir son amant, heureux de constater que le jeune homme lui faisait assez confiance pour s'abandonner. Il s'arrêta quelques minutes sur la pomme d'adam, la mordillant, la suçotant se régalant des petits gémissements qu'il provoquait. Puis abandonnant ce terrain de jeu, sa bouche remonta lentement vers l'os de la mâchoire qu'il pinça légèrement des lèvres avant de glisser sur un terrain qu'il n'avait pas encore exploré et qu'il rêvait de conquérir depuis un moment : les lèvres pleines de son cadet. Il choisit de jouer avec, les mordillant doucement, les effleurant d'un souffle léger ou les caressant voluptueusement d'une langue mutine, sans jamais réclamer l'accès au trésor qu'elles protégeaient.

Chuck était sous l'emprise du militaire, celui-ci faisait naître en lui diverses émotions : l'abandon, la luxure, l'envie, la frustration... Il sentait la langue malicieuse de Casey s'amuser avec lui, lui refusant obstinément le baiser qu'il désirait ardemment depuis que son partenaire l'avait enlacé. Quand il se penchait vers John pour lui imposer un baiser, celui-ci se dérobait d'un petit coup de langue qui le faisait frissonner quand il reculait, frustré et haletant sous l'effleurement, le militaire le retenait en saisissant sa lèvre inférieure des dents.

« Casey… » chuchota-t-il essoufflé, d'une voix chargée de concupiscence.

« … »

S'il ne put voir le sourire de son aîné, il le devina aisément.

Après une dernière caresse linguale, l'agent se recula un peu, plongea quelques instants son regard cobalt dans celui de son ami, avant de déplacer la main qui massait toujours sensuellement la nuque de celui-ci sur la joue pour la caresser du pouce. Il déposa un baiser mutin sur bout du nez de Chuck.

« Je suis fourbu, j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche. Fais comme chez toi, je n'en n'ai pas pour longtemps.» déclara le militaire l'air de rien, comme si les quelques minutes qui venaient de s'écouler n'avaient pas eu lieu.

Chuck le regarda s'éloigner vers la salle de bain, interdit.

« Tu peux regarder la télé si tu veux » rajouta le militaire par-dessus son épaule.

Charles resta quelques minutes interdit, planté au milieu du salon, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, abasourdi par le comportement du militaire. Puis il se décida à bouger, s'approchant du grand écran plasma, il l'éclaira machinalement, l'esprit ailleurs. Une série policière assez banale commençait : une histoire avec un agent du FBI assez commun et son frère, un génie des maths, une série monotone et peu intéressante de l'avis de Chuck. Même les acteurs principaux étaient d'un banal affligeant ! Seul un acteur qui interprétait le rôle d'un ancien militaire devenu agent du FBI parvint à retenir son attention quelques instants. Mais affligeante ou pas il ne zappa pas. De toute façon, dans l'état dans lequel il était, il aurait été incapable de suivre les Télétobies, donc cette série convenue lui seyait. Il s'installa donc dans le divan.

Lorsque Casey sortit de la douche il entendit la télévision fonctionner, mais, parvenu dans le salon, il trouva celui-ci vide. Il regarda quelques instants l'écran où une série passait : une histoire de science fiction terne dont le seul intérêt résidait dans le fait que le héros était ouvertement homosexuel et courait après un étrange Gallois, qui pourtant n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, ce qui prouvait son goût étrange. Se demandant où pouvait bien être son ami, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et le trouva, le dos appuyé sur le plan de travail, en train de déguster un Pepsi, complètement inconscient de sa présence. Il en profita pour l'observer.

Charles buvait sa cannette tout en s'interrogeant. Il mit deux minutes avant de réaliser que quelqu'un était entré dans son champ de vision périphérique. Il faillit s'étrangler avec son Pepsi quand il vit l'agent de la NSA pieds nus, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un jean noir moulant, une petite serviette vert pomme jetée négligemment à travers l'épaule gauche. Il se lécha les lèvres dans un geste machinal, détaillant malgré lui la silhouette de son partenaire. Son regard passa sur les cheveux humides, qui d'habitude étaient si impeccablement coiffés, et qui maintenant jouissaient de leur pleine liberté pour former une masse folle puis il s'attarda sur les larges épaules avant de descendre pour admirer les pectoraux saillant. Il déglutit. Ses yeux poursuivirent leur exploration, se portant sur les abdominaux qui dessinaient une impressionnante plaquette de chocolat. Continuant leurs décente, il constata que le jean mettait parfaitement en valeur les jambes longues et musclées de Casey.

Le militaire, parfaitement conscient d'être examiné, s'approcha jusqu'à être à seulement une dizaine de centimètres de lui. Il attrapa la cannette que le geek tenait, il but deux ou trois gorgées avant de la reposer sur le plan de travail.

Chuck avait vu son ami s'approcher, s'arrêter à un pas de lui, lui prendre sa boisson, mais, captivé par le magnétisme qu'il dégageait, il avait été pris au piège, incapable de bouger. Il fut tout aussi impuissant à se mouvoir quand il le sentit passer un bras au tour de sa taille tandis que son autre bras se levait doucement pour lui permettre de frôler sa joue du bout des doigts. Dans un mouvement doux, il fut attiré contre le corps ferme du militaire. Un frisson le parcourut lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur la peau chaude, lisse et encore humide des pectoraux. Une odeur de musc se dégageait de l'homme, une fragrance qui l'enivra aussitôt. Instinctivement il se coula contre John, son corps épousant la morphologie du major. Il le vit se pencher vers lui pour poser sa bouche à la jonction du cou et de la mâchoire, point particulièrement érogène, qui le fit haleter et provoqua une brusque montée de désir charnel. Lorsque l'aîné roula doucement ses hanches contre lui, il ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres, ne pouvant taire le gémissement de plaisir et d'envie que ce geste lui procurait. Il se sentait durcir peu à peu à chaque frôlement de son partenaire.

Casey se délectait des réactions qu'il faisait naître chez son futur amant. Sans cesser de tourmenter le cou, il ondula plusieurs fois ses hanches, parfaitement conscient du sexe tendu du jeune homme contre son fin pantalon de toile. Il se décala lentement sur le côté de façon à pouvoir glisser sa cuisse entre les jambes de son amant et ainsi augmenter la pression sur la verge emprisonnée dans l'étoffe de tissu. Sa main remonta le long du dos de son partenaire pour venir lui saisir la nuque, tandis que de l'autre main il lui caressait le torse à travers sa fine chemise. Trouvant les mamelons, il les taquina un instant, les roulant, les pinçant légèrement pour faire gémir plus fortement son amant, avant de poursuivre sa descente vers le pubis. Il sentait les muscles abdominaux trembloter sous la fine cotonnade. Sa main finit par venir se poser sur le renflement du cargo, provoquant un petit cri, puis elle entama un lent mouvement de va et vient.

Une des mains de Chuck, qui avait glissé le long du dos de John, remonta pour venir saisir l'épaule qu'elle tenait fermement, comme un noyé se raccrochant à sa bouée, tandis que de l'autre main il attrapait le rebord du plan de travail. Quand la main qui le suppliciait augmenta sa pression, il se sentit défaillir et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du militaire en haletant. Il se mit à basculer les hanches dans un tempo identique à celui de la caresse, se perdant peu à peu dans les sensations de volupté et de plaisir qui se répandaient en lui depuis ses reins en feu. Il ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres mais ne put taire longtemps les gémissements de satisfactions qui naissaient en lui.

Sentant son partenaire entraîné sur le chemin de l'orgasme, Casey ralentit son mouvement et allégea sa prise sur le sexe emprisonné, faisant naître une lamentation de frustration. Saisissant les cheveux de Chuck, il lui bascula doucement mais fermement la tête en arrière. Il prit tout son temps pour admirer le visage de son amant perdu dans les gouffres du plaisir : les joues rouges, les lèvres carmins entrouvertes, les yeux mi-clos incapables de se focaliser, avant poser à nouveau ses lèvres sur le cou tendre se son partenaire. Il grignota et lécha la peau soyeuse sous la pomme d'Adam pendant quelques minutes, avant de remonter vers l'oreille en laissant courir le bout de sa langue sur la chair surchauffée. Ayant atteint le lobe de l'oreille, il le goba et se mit à le téter avant de le mordiller, tout en accélérant à nouveau le frottement et la pression sur le sexe distendu coincé dans sa prison de tissu. Puis, abandonnant le petit morceau de chair, il traça de la langue le contour de l'oreille. Sous les caresses conjuguées de sa main et de sa langue, son amant n'était plus qu'un corps souple, gémissant et suppliant pour atteindre l'orgasme, mais une fois de plus il lui refusa cette délivrance. Se détachant à nouveau de lui, il attendit qu'il reprenne un peu ses esprits avant de recommencer à imprimer un lent mais ferme mouvement de va et vient de la main et de capturer ses lèvres pour un baiser.

Chuck ouvrit immédiatement les lèvres dans l'espoir d'accueillir la langue mutine qui le rendait fou, mais de nouveau celle-ci se fit désirer. Plutôt que s'infiltrer dans sa bouche, elle dessina le contour de ses lèvres dans un frôlement sensuel. Il grogna de frustration. Il sentit le sourire de son partenaire contre sa peau, puis, alors qu'un nouveau râle se formait dans sa gorge, la caresse sur son sexe s'amplifia et la langue qui se refusait à lui s'engouffra dans sa bouche.

Casey sentait le corps de son cadet trembler dans le besoin alors qu'il laissait des gémissements sans fin s'échapper. Aussi décida-t-il de mettre un terme au supplice et de le mener jusqu'à la jouissance.

Charles était perdu au milieu des sensations qu'il éprouvait : la main sur son sexe s'était raffermie, allant de plus en plus vite, alors que le baiser, lui, était doux, voluptueux, lascif.

Casey infligea une légère torsion du poignet, lui permettant de heurter de la pulpe du pouce le petit paquet de nerfs situé sous le gland.

Chuck sentit une décharge électrique se répandre dans tout son corps, ses mains se crispèrent et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de son amant, le marquant.

John abandonna la bouche de son partenaire pour le voir jouir dans un cri silencieux.

Chuck était sans force, son orgasme l'ayant anéanti , et sans le corps chaud et puissant du militaire il se serait écroulé au sol. Ils restèrent enlacés quelques minutes.

« Chuck ? »

« … »

« Chuck ?» insista le major après quelques minutes.

« Mmm » marmonna le geek, flottant encore dans un état post orgasmique.

« Ca va ? »

« Mmm … oui »

« Tu es en nage, tu devrais aller prendre une douche avant d'attraper froid » proposa le militaire d'une voix tendre.

« Mmm …. Oui t'as raison » murmura le jeune homme sans pour autant esquisser le moindre geste pour se détacher de son ami.

Ils restèrent enlacés encore quelques temps avant que l'informaticien eut suffisamment récupéré pour rejoindre la salle de bain.

Casey se dirigea vers le frigidaire pour y prendre une bière glacée. Après un moment d'hésitation, il opta pour une Corona. Il la décapsula et la porta à ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux pour en savourer l'amertume désaltérante. Après l'avoir bu en seulement deux minutes, il en prit une autre et sorti sur patio. Il avait besoin d'un grand bol d'air. Il était très à l'étroit dans son jean et, s'il était resté dans la cuisine, il aurait fini par rejoindre le jeune homme sous la douche. Or il savait pertinemment que celui-ci n'était pas prêt pour autre chose. Il ne savait même pas s'il serait prêt dans les prochaines quarante-six heures. Il espérait que Chuck le serait, car jamais il n'avait jamais ressentit un désir si puissant, si violent , si absolu pour quelqu'un.

Après un quart d'heure, totalement calmé, il abandonna son point de vue sur le ciel étoilé qui se reflétait sur le lac pour regagner la maison. Il jeta sa bouteille vide dans le conteneur pour le recyclage et partit en direction des chambres à coucher. Passant devant la salle de bain, il trouva Chuck, vêtu d'un t-shirt et d'un caleçon, appuyé contre la cloison, à moitié endormi.

« Chuck » appela-t-il doucement, ne voulant l'effrayer.

« Mmm » répondit le jeune homme en dodelinant de la tête à l'appel de son nom.

« Viens te coucher »

« Mmm »

Voyant que le jeune homme ne bougeait pas, trop endormit pour se mouvoir, il s'approcha de lui, passa son bras autour de sa taille et l'attira à lui. Il sortit lentement de la douche avec son amant, Charles s'étant collé à lui, le laissant le mener.

Arrivé dans le couloir Casey, la main sur la clenche de la porte donnant sur la chambre que devait occuper le jeune homme, hésita un moment avant de laisser tomber sa main et de traîner son fardeau plus loin, vers une autre chambre à l'étage.

Chuck se sentit être déposé sur un lit moelleux. Il fit un effort conscient pour ouvrir les yeux. Il était si fatigué ! Cela faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait pas dormi et ses nuits précédentes n'avaient pas été meilleures. Son orgasme l'avait vidé du peu d'énergie qui lui restait.

« Casey…. » tenta-t-il, alors que le militaire le recouvrait.

« Chut… dors »

Le major fit le tour du lit, éteignit la lumière, enleva son jean et se coucha à son tour. Quelques minutes plus tard il sentit le jeune homme venir se blottir contre lui dans un soupir de bien-être.

A suivre ^^

Verdict?


	3. Chapter 3

Après un léger incident technique voici la suite ^^

**Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain, quand Chuck se réveilla, le soleil inondait la pièce. Machinalement il jeta un coup d'œil vers la droite où normalement trônait son réveil, avant de réaliser qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il se redressa immédiatement dans le lit avant que les souvenirs de la vieille ne lui reviennent en mémoire. Il sentit ses joues chauffer. Il se rallongea aussitôt pour dissimiler son visage cramoisi sous les couvertures. Après un long moment il se décida à se lever, ayant pleinement conscience qu'il ne pourrait pas se cacher éternellement sous les couettes. Son estomac grogna, confirmant qu'il devait quitter ce lit.

Casey était tranquillement assis sur la terrasse, admirant la vue sur le lac tout en dégustant une tasse de café fort. Vu de loin on aurait pu le penser calme et serein mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Bien au contraire son esprit et son corps étaient en ébullition.

Chuck, après avoir constaté qu'il n'était pas dans la chambre dans laquelle il avait mis ses affaires, était parti à leur recherche. Les ayant trouvées il sélectionna un jean bleu et un t-shirt vert puis alla prendre une douche.  
Alors que l'eau lui procurait un bienfait à la fois calmant et régénérateur, ses pensées se tournèrent d'elles-mêmes vers son coéquipier et ce qui s'était passé la veille dans la cuisine. Une rougeur lui monta de suite au visage au souvenir, et il sentit immédiatement le désir s'insinuer en lui, un désir sourd et violent, provoquant instantanément une érection. Il en fut coi. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ressentait un désir pour quelqu'un, loin s'en fallait : Sarah en était l'illustration parfaite. Mais jamais, depuis son adolescence, il n'avait atteint ce niveau d'excitation totale si vite.

John regarda sa montre : 8 h 52. Il avait le temps de piquer une tête dans le lac avant leur rendez-vous. Il aurait bien voulu annuler mais il avait promis à ses amis de leur donner un coup de main dans leur restauration avant de savoir que Chuck l'accompagnerait au cottage, et il détestait revenir sur sa parole. Il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers la cuisine pour y laisser un mot à l'intention de son ami avant d'aller se changer. Il fut surpris de trouver la chambre vide à son entrée. Ressortant dans le couloir, il entendit l'eau couler. Une forte envie de rejoindre son coéquipier sous la douche le submergea. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants pour ne pas céder à la tentation, avant de regagner la chambre, de revêtir son maillot et de se saisir d'une serviette puis de quitter la maison pour se diriger deux cents mètres plus bas sur le ponton.

«Un bon bain dans le lac, un bon bain dans un lac froid, rien de mieux pour me calmer» se murmura le militaire, avant de plonger. La morsure le l'eau froide sur sa peau surchauffée le saisit, calmant instantanément sa libido.

Après s'être soigneusement lavé tout en essayant d'ignorer le désir qui le taraudait et que le rinçage à l'eau froide n'avait que très partiellement calmé, Chuck ferma les yeux et posa sa main gauche sur le carrelage de la cabine de douche. Sa main droite, elle, effleurait doucement la peau de ses pectoraux dans une caresse esquissée, sensuelle, tandis que l'eau chaude coulait sur lui telle une caresse plus appuyée, serpentant le longs de son corps, faisant naître des frissons de plaisir chaque fois qu'une goutte glissait sur une zone érogène. Lentement ses doigts se saisirent d'un mamelon, le pinçant délicatement avant de le faire rouler sous la paume pour ensuite le capturer plus fermement, tirant légèrement dessus. Il haletait doucement tandis qu'il jouait avec ce petit bout de chair tendre avant de faire subir la même douce agonie à l'autre bouton de chair. Petit à petit sa main glissa sur son estomac : il avait la sensation que sa chair s'échauffait au simple contact de ses doigts sur sa peau.

L'eau glacée sur sa peau permettait à Casey de reprendre peu à peu le contrôle de son corps et de faire taire son désir. Là, au milieu de ce lac, ses idées s'éclaircissaient.

Chuck étouffa un énième gémissement de plaisir en se mordant la lèvre lorsque sa main enserra sa verge. Il entama un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. La prise, qui dans un premier temps était légère, se raffermit progressivement, exacerbant son désir. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le carrelage lisse cherchant instinctivement une prise, sa respiration devint plus pantelante lorsqu'il passa le pouce sur le gland avant de venir effleurer la fente du bout de l'ongle. Il se mordit plus fermement la lèvre quand son index appuya sur le petit paquet de nerfs situé juste sous le gland, mais ne put retenir un gémissement. Ses reins était en feu, sa chair surchauffait, sa lèvre saignait et sa respiration s'accéléra à nouveau peu à peu alors que les mouvements le long de son membre devenaient plus amples, plus rapides, le conduisant inévitablement vers la jouissance.

«...Casey!... » appela-t-il alors qu'il venait dans sa main.

Casey regagna le ponton d'un crawl puissant avant de s'y hisser. Il se sécha rapidement avant de retourner à la maison. Il trouva son ami assis à la table de la cuisine devant un grand bol de café.

«Bonjour, marmotte» salua le militaire.

«b'jour» répondit le geek cachant, derrière son bol de café, la rougeur qui lui montait aux joues au souvenir de sa douche matinale.

«Ca te dis un pique-nique?» questionna l'agent de la NSA en sortant une cannette de soda du réfrigérateur.

«Mmm... Quoi ? ... Un pique-nique ... oui ...oui ça me va» bafouilla le plus jeune.

«Tu veux manger quelque chose en particulier ou tu me laisse maître ?»

«...»

«Chuck?»

«... Hein ... Non...Rien de particulier» finit-il par répondre. Troublé par la quasi nudité de son partenaire, il avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur la conversation.

«Je suis donc le maître» constata John un sourire aux lèvres, ayant très nettement perçu le trouble de son vis-à-vis.

«Mmm, … Oui c'est toi le maître …» répondit distraitement Charles avant de réaliser la portée de ses mots. Il s'empourpra immédiatement à la connotation que pouvaient avoir ses paroles. «Je vais téléphoner ...à Ellie... je lui ai promis ... de l'appeler.» fit-il en se sauvant littéralement de la cuisine sous le regard amusé de Casey.

Vingt minutes plus tard, confortablement installés dans le SUV, ils se dirigèrent vers Growtown, une petite bourgade à une quinzaine de kilomètres du cottage. Après avoir emprunté un chemin assez cahoteux, ils arrivèrent devant ce qui semblait être un corps de ferme en rénovation. Le militaire descendit du véhicule. Chuck le suivit machinalement en se questionnant sur la raison de leur présence ici.

«Attrape ça» indiqua le militaire en lui tendant une caisse à outils.

Chuck, interloqué, la saisit instinctivement en regardant l'agent de la NSA replonger dans le coffre de la voiture.

«Je me demandais si tu n'allais pas nous poser un lapin» dit une voix féminine derrière eux.

Chuck sursauta avant de se retourner pour apercevoir une jeune femme noire et enceinte, très enceinte s'il se fiait a l'arrondi de son ventre.

«Contrairement à la croyance populaire je ne suis pas suicidaire» répliqua le militaire d'une voix amusée.

«Hum... là j'ai des doutes» répliqua immédiatement la jeune femme avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Puis elle sembla noter la présence du jeune homme. Elle s'avança vers lui avec un grand sourire.

«Je suis Sharon» confia-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

«Charles Bartowski, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Chuck» répondit le geek en lui serrant machinalement la main.

«Vous êtes un ami de John?»

«Heu ... oui» dit-il, ne sachant pas trop comment répondre à la question, tout en jetant un coup d'œil rapide à son coéquipier.

«C'est gentil à vous de venir nous donner un coup de main pour finir la toiture de la maison» fit la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

«Hein ?»

Le militaire éclata de rire avant de répondre:  
«Chuck avec un marteau et des clous ? Non merci ! Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à visiter les urgences.»

«Hé! Je ne suis pas aussi maladroit ! Je te signale que je sais m'en servir! Je ne suis pas totalement inutile ni incompétent!» répliqua immédiatement l'informaticien offusqué.

«Mais oui… » concéda l'ainé en l'enlaçant tout en déposant un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

«Tu es là pour nous aider ou pour blablater avec ma femme tout en bécotant ton homme?» fit une voix grave où perçait l'amusement.

«C'est toujours un plaisir de discuter avec ta femme. Dans votre couple c'est elle qui à le cerveau et je ne bécote pas mon homme ... Je le distrais» reformula le major en se retournant vers l'homme à l'allure de cowboy qui se tenait près du SUV.

«Salut John» fit l'homme en lui donnant une accolade. Puis, se tournant vers Charles, il rajouta : « Je suis Andy, bienvenue.» tout en lui tendant la main.

«Chuck, ravi»

«En fait Chuck est là pour donner un coup de main à ta moitié» expliqua le major.

Trois visages interrogatifs se tournèrent vers lui.

«Chuck est informaticien, il peut donc donner un coup de main à Sharon»

«Ah chouette ! ça tombe bien, je ne m'en sortais pas avec ce machin. Faut dire que je suis une "quiche" en informatique, bon pas au même point que Cissy mais presque » rapporta la jeune femme ravie d'obtenir de l'aide pour son projet.

Sous le regard amusé des deux autres hommes, elle glissa son bras sous celui du geek tout en se mettant à lui expliquer le dit projet. Elle l'entraîna vers la maison où se tenaient d'autres personnes venues aider le jeune couple dans la rénovation de leur future maison.

Trois heures plus tard, les deux hommes étaient attablés l'un à coté de l'autre avec les autres bénévoles, dégustant une bière bien fraîche pour Casey et un Pepsi pour Chuck, autour d'une table de fortune ou des saladiers géants trônaient remplis de chips, de salades de pommes de terres, de salades vertes..., tandis qu'Andy s'occupait de faire griller la viande sur un barbecue sous le regard vigilant de sa femme.

«C'était donc ça ton pique-nique ?» murmura l'informaticien à l'oreille de Casey.

Un frisson parcourut le corps du militaire lorsqu'il perçut le souffle de son compagnon sur la peau humide de son cou, mais il parvint à le dissimuler.

«Non, ça c'est un barbecue, le pique-nique c'est pour ce soir» lui répondit-il de la même manière avant de lui voler un doux baiser.

«Ha...?»

«Merci John » déclara Sharon en s'asseyant dans une chaise près des deux hommes.

Devant le regard interrogatif de l'homme elle précisa:

«Chuck est un amour. Sans son aide mon projet n'en serait encore qu'à l'état de projet. Mais grâce à lui, d'ici se soir il sera opérationnel.»

Le repas se déroula dans une bonne ambiance, puis chacun retourna à ses activités.

« Le petit Chuck est à mon goût» murmura un homme blond, de grande taille, au regard ambre, à Sharon, alors qu'elle venait chercher un verre de citronnade fraîche pour le jeune informaticien et elle-même.

Elle se retourna pour regarder Chuck qui tapait sans relâche sur le clavier de son portable tout en mangeant une sucette au caramel, totalement inconscient de l'intérêt qu'il suscitait chez l'homme à ses côtés, et eut un petit sourire avant de lui répondre :  
«Si j'étais toi je ne l'approcherais pas de trop près, enfin si tu tiens à rester en un seul morceau. Je doute que Casey apprécie que tu tournes autour de lui.»

«Casey est préteur, il n'est pas du genre à être jaloux, ce n'est pas comme s'il était amoureux» affirma l'homme d'affaires , confiant.

«Mmm... un conseil amical : laisse tomber Eddy. Chuck est hors de ta portée. Casey te tuera si tu poses ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur lui….» assura la jeune noire sûre d'elle, se rappelant que Casey lui avait demandé de lui préparer un panier à pique-nique, avant de rejoindre le jeune homme avec la citronnade.

A suivre...

Verdict?


	4. Chapter 4

Je suis d'humeur généreuse ^^ donc je vous offre une p'tit suite (chaude) pour le Week-End ...

**Chapitre 4**

A dix-neuf heures trente tout le monde se dit au revoir et au lendemain matin pour finir la toiture.

«Je rêve d'une bonne douche,» souffla Casey en se passant la main sur la nuque d'un geste las.

Chuck se sentit rougir à l'évocation de la douche aussi préféra-t-il changer de sujet.

«Si tu es trop fatigué on peut annuler le pique-nique» proposa-t-il devant la fatigue évidente de son compagnon.

«Non, non, une bonne douche et il n'y paraîtra plus» assura le major tout en évitant un écueil sur le la route.

Arrivé au cottage Casey proposa au jeune homme de prendre sa douche en premier mais celui-ci, devant la lassitude évidente de son compagnon, le laissa se doucher en premier. Le militaire apprécia l'attention et ne se fit pas prier. Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, ils reprenaient la route en direction du lieu du pique-nique.

«Ou sommes-nous ?»

«Dans un endroit idéal» répondit mystérieusement le militaire.

«Mais c'est une propriété privée» répliqua le jeune informaticien ayant aperçu un panneau annonçant qu'il était interdit de pénétrer dans la propriété sous peine de poursuites.

«Pas de soucis, cet endroit appartient au père d'Andy, j'ai la permission de l'utiliser aussi souvent que je le désire».

Sept kilomètres plus bas, il arrêta le SUV.

«On doit faire le reste du chemin à pied» expliqua-t-il en se saisissant du panier et de la couverture que Sharon lui avait préparés, laissant à Chuck le soin de prendre la petite glacière.

Après une courte marche, ils arrivèrent dans une petite baie à l'abri des regards et donnant sur une vue magnifique surplombant le lac. Casey installa l'épaisse couverture au sol, un peu en retrait de la plage, prés des arbres, puis il commença à déballer les mets que la jeune femme avait préparés pour eux, la remerciant mentalement de l'excellent goût dont elle avait fait preuve.

«J'espère que tu as faim ?»

«Je meurs de faim ! »

«Tant mieux car je me vois mal tout dévorer tout seul.»

«Mais quand as-tu préparé ça ?» questionna le jeune homme.

Pour toute réponse l'agent de la NSA lui tendit une bière fraîche. Chuck accepta la boisson, tout en prenant place en face de lui sur la couverture et en s'adossant à un arbre. Casey finit de déballer les denrées que la jeunes femme avait préparées pour eux sous le regard appréciateur du jeune homme. Le repas se passa dans une ambiance détendue. Ils parlèrent peu, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Juste après le dessert, un gâteau au chocolat, Casey déblaya les reliquats du repas, puis se réinstalla sur la couverture de façon à être en face du lac, adossé au seul tronc qui permettait d'être ainsi installé. Un petit sourire mystérieux ornait son visage.

«Viens là sinon tu auras mal au cou et au dos. » prédit le militaire.

«Hum, pourquoi ça?»

Au moment même où Chuck posait la question, une détonation assourdissante se fit entendre. Instinctivement il tourna la tête dans la direction du bruit.

«Un feu d'artifice !» s'exclama-t-il.

«Le plus beau de la région. Chaque année pendant l'été, quatre feux sont tirés, ils sont mêmes considérés comme faisant partie des dix plus beaux du pays.» expliqua l'agent de la NSA «Allez viens là, sinon tu vas vraiment te faire mal.»

Chuck hésita un instant.

«Tu as peur?» provoqua John.

« Non» répliqua-t-il de suite avant de venir prés de son coéquipier.

Alors qu'il allait s'assoir à coté de lui, Casey lui saisit le bras et le tira vers lui pour le faire assoir entre ses jambes et l'enlacer. Confortablement installer le dos appuyer contre le torse musculeux du militaire, Chuck se détendit progressivement en admirant le magnifique spectacle qui s'offrait à lui : celui du feu d'artifice et de son reflet dans l'eau limpide du lac.

Alors qu'il finissait par se laisser totalement aller dans les bras de l'agent de la NSA, il sentit des lèvres se poser sur sa nuque, déposant de ci et de là de doux baisers le faisant frissonner, puis des dents vinrent mordiller la chair tendre en remontant lentement vers le lobe de l'oreille. Un léger gémissement lui échappa quand le petit morceau de chair fut happé par une bouche chaude et gourmande. Dans un geste inconscient d'abandon il rejeta la tête plus en arrière, rendant ainsi l'accès plus simple à son tourmenteur.

Casey sentait son partenaire trembler entre ses bras. Les mains, que le jeune homme avait posées sur ses cuisses et qui se crispaient plus ou moins, ainsi que les gémissements qu'il poussait, lui donnaient une bonne indication quant à l'érogénéité de la zone de peau sur laquelle il travaillait. Quand il trouva une zone particulièrement sensible il s'y attarda, profitant de cette distraction pour déboutonner lentement d'une main la chemise de Chuck tandis que l'autre lui maintenait la mâchoire en arrière, accentuant la cassure du cou. Doucement ,sans cesser de tourmenter la nuque de son amant, Casey, dans une caresse à peine appuyée, se mit à cajoler la peau chaude et soyeuse des abdominaux. Chuck se cambra à la rencontre de cette main qui le faisait frissonner. Peu à peu, dans un frôlement, celle-ci remonta pour venir saisir un mamelon. Le cadet laissa échapper un gémissement de contentement à cette action.

Charles se mordit la lèvre de plaisir lorsque Casey raffermit sa prise sur l'un de ses mamelons. Sa respiration s'accéléra lorsque son partenaire se mit à jouer avec le bouton de chair, le pinçant plus ou moins fort, le frôlant dans un toucher fantôme, le faisant rouler sous sa paume. Il sentit son amant se mouvoir tranquillement pour venir mordiller le creux de sa clavicule.

John se décala lentement pour pouvoir étendre Chuck sur la couverture sans jamais arrêter les tendres tourments qu'il infligeait au jeune homme. C'est seulement une fois que celui-ci fut totalement allongé qu'il redressa légèrement la tête pour observer le visage de son compagnon avant de fondre sur les lèvres entrouvertes. Le baiser, bien qu'intense, était tendre et délicat. Puis abandonnant à regret cette bouche chaude et accueillante, il fit glisser la sienne le long du cou de son amant, prenant encore quelques instants pour mordiller la pomme d'Adam avant de capturer un bouton de chair du bout des lèvres.

Un miaulement de plaisir échappa à Chuck lorsqu'il sentit son mamelon être happé par la bouche chaude de Casey, quand celui-ci se mit à alterner mordillement et aspiration sur le petit bout de chair tendre tandis que son autre main continuait à titiller l'autre bourgeon de chair. Il ferma les yeux et se cambra dans un mouvement de pur plaisir.

Le militaire, après avoir joué quelques minutes avec tétons, les abandonna pour faire courir ses doigts sur les flans découverts de son amant alors que sa bouche descendait toujours plus bas, tirant des gémissements de plaisir au jeune homme. Il s'arrêta un moment pour jouer avec le nombril, s'amusant à glisser sa langue à l'intérieur, faisant à chaque fois se s'arcbouter son amant, avant de remonter lentement pour aller quêter un autre baiser tout en laissant sa langue dessiner d'étranges motifs secrets sur la peau soyeuse de son amant.

L'informaticien, une main tordant la couverture, l'autre devant sa bouche, tremblait de plaisir et de désir. Une petite brise fraîche soufflait, accentuant le contraste avec la sensation de chaleur humide laissée par cette langue qui traçait des arabesques sur son corps. Lorsque son amant lui attrapa son poignet pour l'embrasser, il ouvrit les yeux un instant, juste le temps de croiser un regard bleu assombri par la convoitise, avant de se laisser emporter dans un baiser enflammé. La bouche du militaire étouffa un énième gémissement. Quand les mains de Casey s'attardèrent un instant au niveau de sa ceinture avant de la déboucler et de déboutonner le jean avec un art consommé, il posa une main dans les cheveux courts de l'agent de la NSA. Lorsqu'il sentit son jeans et son boxer glisser il haussa spontanément un peu son bassin pour leur permettre d'être abaissés.

Sans cesser le baiser, John posa la main sur le sexe en érection de son partenaire, le flattant délicatement dans un premier temps avant de le saisir fermement. Il sentait que son partenaire était déjà près de jouir, aussi décida-t-il de ne pas le faire attendre plus longtemps. Il stoppa le baiser pour pouvoir observer son amant. Il imprima un mouvement de va et vient ferme sur le membre luisant, se délectant des halètements et des gémissements qui coulaient sans discontinuer de la gorge du génie en informatique.

«... Casey ! ...» appela Chuck en se répandant sur son estomac et sur la main du major.

Le major regarda son partenaire revenir lentement dans la réalité, trop conscient de son propre désir enserré dans son jean. Doucement il se positionna au-dessus de lui, puis il se ré-empara de la bouche du jeune homme, dans un baiser doux mais intense, tandis que ses mains repartaient à l'assaut de cet homme qu'il désirait posséder plus que tout au monde. Lorsqu'il sentit le corps sous le sien se mettre à trembler tout en ondulant contre lui, il se redressa interrompant le baiser ainsi que les caresses qu'il prodiguait.

« Casey ? » questionna doucement Chuck, retenant son amant d'une main posée sur sa nuque.

Le militaire déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres gonflées et entrouvertes du jeune homme. Sans le quitter des yeux il se saisit de la main qui tenait la couverture pour la porter vers le devant de son jean.

Chuck se sentit rougir devant la demande explicite de son ami : il n'avait jamais procuré du plaisir à quiconque et avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

« Chuck » murmura le major contre sa bouche, sentant l'hésitation visible du jeune homme.

« Je n'ai jamais … » tenta de s'expliquer le geek, détournant le regard, honteux de son inexpérience.

« Chut …. Aie confiance… Tu ne peux que me faire du bien et de toute façon je te guiderai si nécessaire, » indiqua John avant de reprendre les lèvres de son jeune amant dans un baiser passionné.

Chuck, rassuré par ses paroles de confiance, essaya de déboutonner d'une main tremblante le bouton du jean, mais au bout d'une minute, n'y parvenant pas, il fit glisser lentement sa main de la nuque sur le cou puis le torse encore vêtu de son ami. Tremblant encore il parvint enfin à défaire le bouton du jean et à ouvrir la fermeture éclair, puis il fit glisser délicatement le jean et le sous-vêtement le long des fesses, libérant le membre tendu et coulant de son amant. Il plaça une main hésitante sur la verge et entama un timide va et vient.

« Chuck ….plus ferme,» pria John dans un gémissement enfouissant sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme.

Encouragé par les paroles et surtout les gémissements de son ainé, il raffermit sa poigne et accéléra la cadence de son mouvement. Il sentait le corps du major trembler et se tendre sous ses caresses. Prenant peu à peu confiance, il fit courir une de ses mains sous le t-shirt et alla titiller les mamelons tendus.

« Oui » gémit l'agent de la NSA sentant la jouissance le gagner lentement.

Casey s'empara fougueusement des lèvres de son jeune amant tandis que ses mains s'emparaient à nouveau de la virilité de celui-ci, le conduisant à l'excitation totale. Peu après, lentement, sa main droite descendit vers les fesses de Chuck, les caressant voluptueusement.

«Casey » appela le geek en se raidissant, sentant la peur le gagner quand l'index du militaire s'attarda sur son intimité.

« Chut… je ne te ferai rien que tu ne désires pas » rassura le major, percevant l'angoisse du jeune homme, tout en continuant la caresse.

Rassuré par la promesse qui lui avait été faite, le jeune informaticien se détendit doucement et apprécia les sensations qui naissaient en lui.

John aurait aimé faire durer le plaisir, mais il y avait trop longtemps qu'il niait son propre sa propre satisfaction pour pouvoir tenir encore. Il s'allongea complètement sur Chuck, faisant se toucher leurs virilités. Les deux hommes gémirent de concert à la sensation.

Charles poussa un fort gémissement et s'arc-bouta quand le militaire enserra leurs deux verges ensemble dans une main ferme. Le frottement des deux membres l'un contre l'autre, la main qui allait et venait, la sensation d'être serré, lui faisaient perdre la notion de ce qui l'entourait à l'exception de cette lave qui coulait dans ses veines, embrasait ses reins et son ventre et le faisait s'arquer vers la caresse. Puis soudain le flot l'emporta et il se déversa dans un cri.

La sensation humide sur sa main, le spasme qui parcourut alors son amant, amenèrent à son tour John au paroxysme du plaisir qui explosa à son tour en longs jets qui maculèrent leurs deux ventres. Il fit encore courir sa main quelques secondes, le temps que l'orgasme qui les avait emportés se dissipe, puis il la remonta sur la nuque de Chuck et leurs bouches s'unirent dans un baiser torride. Il sentit le geek s'abandonner entièrement à son étreinte puis il le relâcha et s'allongea à côté de lui avec un soupir de satisfaction.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes, allongés l'un contre l'autre sans dire un mot, reprenant doucement contact avec ce qui les entourait. Puis John se saisit d'une serviette en papier et se nettoya rapidement avant de donner une autre serviette à Charles pour lui permettre de faire de même.

« Nous ferions mieux de rentrer, il commence à se faire tard et nous devons arriver tôt chez Sharon et Andy demain matin, » déclara calmement le militaire en se relevant.

Chuck se leva à son tour en regarda son amant, qui lui tournait le dos, se mouvoir et se rhabiller. En se mordant la lèvre inferieure, il baissa piteusement la tête avant de se nettoyer et de se revêtir lui-même. Casey finit de ranger, sans remarquer le comportement anéanti du jeune informaticien.

Une demi-heure plus tard, confortablement installé dans le véhicule, Chuck contemplait silencieusement le paysage, perdu dans ses pensées. L'agent de la NSA essaya à plusieurs reprises d'entamer la conversation mais devant les réponses monosyllabiques de son compagnon il laissa tomber, mettant le silence de Chuck sur le fait qu'il était épuisé. Et c'est dans le plus grand silence qu'ils regagnèrent le cottage.

A suivre ...

Alors, la température a légèrement montée ?


	5. Chapter 5

Je suis désolé je n'ai pas eu accès à internet ce Week-end, mais je vous met la suite qui j'espère vous plaira suffisamment pour que vous puissiez me pardonner mon retard.

**Chapitre 5**

C'est toujours dans un silence étrange que, le lendemain matin, ils prirent leurs petits déjeuners avant de repartir en direction de Growtown.

« Que ce passe-t-il Chuck ?» finit par questionner l'agent de la NSA qui trouvait le comportement de son jeune amant troublant.

« Rien » répliqua celui-ci doucement.

« Chuck … »

« Rien …. »

« Chuck, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose, » insista l'aîné.

« Je suis désolé, » finit-il par murmurer.

« De quoi ? » demanda le militaire perplexe devant ces excuses.

« Hier, quand … tu as voulu ….. Je n'ai pas pu…. Je suis désolé » expliqua d'un ton contrit le geek, détournant la tête du pare-brise pour regarder le paysage par la vitre passager.

Casey mit un instant avant de comprendre à quoi il faisait allusion, puis il finit par comprendre : la réaction qu'il avait eue après qu'ils aient fait l'amour avait fait penser à Chuck qu'il avait été insatisfait parce qu'il n'avait pas pu aller jusqu'au bout de son désir. Un soupir lui échappa, il se serait donner une claque s'il avait pu.

« Tu n'as pas à être désolé Chuck, tu n'as rien fait qui mérite que tu présentes des excuses. Tu n'étais pas prêt à aller aussi loin, je le comprends aisément. Je te veux, c'est vrai, mais jamais je ne te ferai quelque chose dont tu ne voudras pas. » éclaircit l'ainé.

« Oui, mais…. »

« J'ai été pleinement satisfait Chuck »

Chuck sentit un poids se lever de ses épaules. Le reste du trajet se fit dans une ambiance plus légère.

L'après-midi était bien entamée quand les hommes qui s'occupaient de poser la toiture terminèrent leurs ouvrages. C'est donc dans une ambiance joyeuse que tout le monde s'attabla devant un somptueux repas.

Casey regarda autour de lui, curieux de ne pas trouver son compagnon.

« Si tu cherches Chuck, il est dans la cave : je lui ai demandé d'aller chercher des bières » lui expliqua Sharon.

« Tout seul ? »

« Non, Eddy s'est proposé aussi. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense ça doit bien faire dix minutes qu'ils y sont. J'espère qu'il n'y pas de soucis. » indiqua la jeune noire inquiète, se rappelant la réflexion qu'avait faite l'homme d'affaires la veille.

« Okay, je ferai peut-être mieux d'aller leurs donner un coup de main.» décida l'agent de la NSA, pris soudain d'un mauvais pressentiment.

« Non ! » s'exclama le geek en tentant de repousser l'homme qui se dressait devant lui.

« Allons, allons… Ce n'est pas la peine de jouer les vierges effarouchées. Tout le monde sait que Casey est un bon amant, mais tout le monde te dira également que je suis un amant remarquable ! Avec moi tu iras vers des sommets où il ne te conduira jamais. » fit l'homme, parvenant à saisir les bras de Charles et à le coincer contre le mur.

« Laissez-moi ! Je ne veux pas ! Ne me touchez pas !» s'écria le geek, révulsé quand Eddy essaya de l'embrasser de force.

« Chut ! Laisse-toi faire, je te promets que jamais tu m'as joui comme je vais te faire jouir mon mignon »

« Casey va vous tuer si vous posez les mains sur moi, » tenta à tout hasard l'informaticien.

« Hahahah, pas de soucis ! John ne m'en voudra pas de m'être amusé avec toi : il est du genre préteur si tu vois se que je veux dire. Je suis même sûr qu'il sera ravi que je t'enseigne deux ou trois truc supplémentaires. » s'amusa l'homme.

Charles fut tellement choqué par les sous-entendus d'Eddy qu'il mit du temps à réagir quand l'homme lui déboutonna sa chemise avant de fondre sur l'un de ses mamelons pour le mordiller violement tandis que de l'autre main il lui flattait durement l'entre-jambe.

« Non ! S'il vous plait ne faites pas ça Eddy, » supplia le jeune homme sentant malgré lui son corps répondre aux caresses expertes.

« Tu dis non mais ton corps, lui, dit oui »

« Non ! »

« Regarde comme ton corps répond à chacune de mes caresses, » susurra l'homme d'affaires en resserrant sa prise sur l'organe qui, peu à peu, se dressait dans sa prison de toile.

« Pitié, non ! »

« Je vais te soulager. »

« Non ! Arrêtez ! » pria l'informaticien tandis qu'il sentait l'homme lui déboutonner son pantalon et glisser une main dans son caleçon, pour saisir son sexe qui était désormais à trois quarts dressé.

«Avoue que tu me désires ! Que tu me veux en toi!»

« Non ! » cria le geek en se contorsionnant pour échapper à la prise. Alors qu'il commençait à désespérer de se sortir de cette situation le corps qui le retenait prisonnier fut projeté violement à terre.

« Que ? » fit l'homme à terre en se tenant la mâchoire.

« Casey ! » s'exclamèrent les deux hommes en reconnaissant la silhouette qui se dressait devant eux.

Casey se plaça instinctivement devant son amant. Si l'informaticien était ravi de voir le militaire arriver, il n'en était pas de même pour l'homme d'affaires.

« Qu'est-ce ….. »

« Fous le camps ! » tonna l'agent de la NSA les dents serrées, sentant Chuck tremblant venir se blottir contre son dos.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend l'ami ? » demanda Eddy totalement inconscient de la rage qui animait son vis-à-vis.

« Ce qui me prend ? Ce qui me prend ! Tu te fous de moi ? »

« Je ne faisais rien de mal. Je voulais juste m'amuser un peu, Je n'y suis pour rien si ton petit copain m'allume depuis hier. »

« T'amuser ? » gronda le major.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne le satisfais pas pleinement ce petit » tança l'homme.

Charles retint le militaire par le bras alors qu'il allait se jeter sur l'homme :

« Casey, sortons d'ici ... s'il te plait» murmura-t-il.

« Ne t'approche plus jamais de lui Eddy, ou je te fais la peau ! Je te jure que je te tuerai si tu le touches encore » gronda le militaire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Chuck était installé dans la cuisine devant un café bien fort.

« Je suis désolée, » fit Sharon.

L'informaticien releva la tête pour regarder la jeune femme dans les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute Sharon. »

« Si. Je savais que vous plaisiez à Eddy mais je n'aurais jamais imaginer qu'il aille aussi loin pour vous avoir. » expliqua-t-elle d'une voix défaite.

« Sharon, vous n'êtes pas responsable de ses faits et gestes. De plus il ne s'est rien passé d'irréversible, » rassura le geek.

« Uniquement parce que John l'a arrêté. »

« Parce que vous lui avez indiqué ou nous étions ….. Merci Sharon. Sans vous je ne suis pas sûr que je m'en serais sorti à si bon compte. »

La jeune femme lui adressa un petit sourire reconnaissant.

Le militaire avait trouvé refuge non loin de la bâtisse, appuyé sur une clôture délimitant l'enclos où paissaient une dizaine de jeunes purs-sangs.

« Ca va Casey ? » questionna Andy en tendant une bière fraîche à son ami et ancien supérieur.

« Oui, ça va ….. » fit le militaire tendu, saisissant la boisson sans le regarder.

Un silence tranquille s'installa entre les deux hommes, chacun savourant sa bière.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'Eddy puisse aller aussi loin » reconnut le cowboy au bout d'un certain temps.

L'agent de la NSA serra les dents, sentant sa rage revenir à la mention de l'homme.

« Depuis que Dean l'a quitté pour Castiel, il n'est plus le même. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison ! ... Putain ! ... Si je n'étais pas arrivé, qu'est-ce qui l'aurait empêché de... de violer Chuck ? » demanda le militaire, sentant une boule se former dans son estomac tandis que sa main se crispait sur sa bouteille de bière.

« … »

« Bordel !» s'exclama John, Casey en donnant un violant coup de poing à la palissade de bois sur laquelle ils étaient appuyés.

« Tu tiens vraiment à Chuck, n'est-pas ? »

Casey ne répondit pas, se contentant de finir sa bière.

La nuit venait de tomber quand Casey et Chuck arrivèrent au cottage. Le trajet s'était effectué dans le plus grand silence, chacun étant plongé dans sa culpabilité. Casey regarda son jeune amant descendre sans bruit du véhicule pour gagner la maison. Un soupir résigné lui échappa, puis il le rejoignit sur le perron.

« Je vais prendre une douche. » murmura Chuck avant de s'enfuir en direction de la salle de bain.

Casey se rendit dans la cuisine pour prendre une bière. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir face aux événements de la journée.

Chuck se réfugia sous le jet d'eau chaude. Depuis qu'Eddy l'avait touché intimement, il n'avait qu'une envie : prendre une douche. Il se lava consciencieusement, repoussant par là-même le moment ou il se retrouverait de nouveau en tête à tête avec son ami.

Chacun fit en sorte de s'éviter pendant une bonne partie de la soirée. Une fois sortie de la douche, Chuck sortit sur la terrasse pour profiter de la nuit étoilée. Casey, quant à lui, avait choisi d'aller piquer une tête dans le lac.

Chuck savourait l'amertume d'une Despé qu'il avait trouvée dans le frigo quand il vit s'avancer la silhouette de son amant qui remontait du lac, vêtu simplement d'un léger pantalon de toile noire. Il fut encore une fois captivé par le magnétisme animal qui se dégageait de l'homme. Et tel un papillon attiré par la lumière il ne put détacher son regard du corps admirablement sculpté du militaire. Il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer et il dut serrer le poing pour s'empêcher de poser la main sur le torse de son ainé et de caresser la peau humide qui brillait sous le clair de lune. Il prit conscience, à ce moment-là, que jamais il n'avait autant désiré s'abandonner à ses instincts. Il voulait le Major John Casey comme jamais il n'avait pensé être capable de désirer quelqu'un, il voulait s'abandonner, être à lui.

A suivre ...

Alors vous en pensez quoi? Suis-je pardonnée?


	6. Chapter 6

Nouveau chapitre tout chaud ^^

Attention chapitre lemoné ... c'est français ça? lol

**Chapitre 6**

L'agent de la NSA, remontait tranquillement de sa séance de natation nocturne, enfin calmé, l'esprit serein lorsqu'il aperçut son coéquipier qui buvait une bière assis sur le garde-fou de la terrasse. Il s'arrêta à trois mètres de lui, et le contempla. Le jeune homme, vêtu d'un jean noir et s'une fine chemise blanche, venait juste de sortir de la salle de bain s'il en jugeait par ses cheveux humides et sa peau encore légèrement rougie. Il serra plus fermement la serviette qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche pour se contrôler. Il le voulait ! Il avait déjà désiré des hommes ou des femmes auparavant, mais rarement avec une telle intensité jamais avec cette intensité s'il voulait vraiment être honnête avec lui-même. Il voulait le faire sien !

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent pendant un moment avant que Chuck, qui se sentait toujours coupable des évènements de l'après-midi ,baisse la tête.

« Je suis désolé Casey » murmura-t-il en fuyant le regard de son ami.

« De quoi ? »

« A cause de moi tu t'es disputé avec l'un de tes amis. »

« Pardon ? » s'ébahit le militaire complètement perdu par la déclaration du jeune homme.

« Je ….. je…. Par ma faute ….» balbutia l'informaticien, la tête basse, avant d'être coupé.

« Tu as failli être violé dans cette cave ! ... Ce salaud voulait…. » commença le militaire avant de se taire, à nouveau submergé par une colère noire envers son ancien ami, mais surtout par la peur de ce qui aurait pu arriver à Charles s'il n'était pas intervenu à temps.

Devant le mutisme du jeune homme et surtout le fait que celui-ci fuyait toujours son regard, l'agent de la NSA prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer puis s'approcha doucement de celui-ci. Il lui saisit le menton délicatement pour lui relever la tête.

« Chuck, tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé dans cette cave. S'il y a un fautif, c'est Eddy. Et peut-être moi aussi. » Voyant que le jeune homme allait l'interrompre, il lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres avant de poursuivre :

« Comme beaucoup d'entre-nous, je savais que depuis un certain temps Eddy n'allait pas bien. Depuis que Dean l'a quitté pour un autre homme, pour Castiel, Eddy est différent, il n'est plus lui-même. J'aurais dû me douter que tu serais à son goût, mais, comme un idiot, je n'ai pas écouté mon instinct qui me disait de me méfier et malheureusement tu en as payé le prix. Je suis désolé Chuck. »

« Non, tu n'es pas responsable, et de toute façon il ne s'est rien passé, tu es arrivé juste à temps » déclara vivement le cadet en se redressant.

Désormais ils étaient debout, face à face, à moins de trente centimètres l'un de l'autre. Doucement la main qui tenait le menton de Chuck remonta le long de l'os de la mâchoire dans une lente caresse. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et se pencha sous l'effleurement, alors que ses mains allaient se poser sur les pectoraux de son ainé.

Casey, malgré toute sa volonté, ne put résister plus longtemps. Il lâcha la serviette de bain qu'il tenait toujours fermement dans sa main gauche pour venir enserrer son amant et l'attirer contre lui, tandis que son autre main finissait sa course sur sa nuque. Quand il s'aperçut que le jeune homme n'opposait aucune résistance, bien au contraire, son corps épousant le sien dans une attitude lascive, un sentiment de possessivité l'envahit immédiatement et c'est en propriétaire des lieux qu'il réclama la bouche de son amant.

Un gémissement d'abandon et de désir s'échappa de la gorge de Charles sous l'assaut, ses mains glissèrent le long des muscles des épaules pour aller se perdre dans les cheveux courts du militaire. Il avait la sensation que son corps s'était totalement embrasé au simple contact de celui de John. Il voulait plus. Pour la première fois de puis que cette folle histoire avait commencé, aucune peur ne venait parasiter son plaisir, son désir, comme si l'épreuve qu'il avait vécue dans l'après-midi l'avait libéré.

Casey sentait le jeune homme vibrer dans ses bras, l'appelant à plus. Il perçut nettement que le jeune homme se laissait, pour la première fois, totalement aller dans ses bras. Son désir s'accentua à cette constatation.

« Chuck » fit-il en se séparant difficilement du jeune homme, la respiration haletante.

« …. »

« Il vaut mieux arrêter là » finit par déclarer le militaire, une fois qu'il eut repris le contrôle de sa libido.

«Pourquoi...?"

«...»

« Je …. comprends …. Tu n'as plus envie de moi » balbutia l'informaticien, les larmes aux yeux, après quelques instants.

« Quoi ? » fit le militaire, abasourdi par la conclusion de son ami.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends, ... je te dégoûte ….. Je... je vais ... dans ma chambre, » murmura le jeune homme perdu, d'une voix éteinte, en se dirigeant vers l'intérieur de la maison.

John le regarda rentrer dans la maison. Stupéfait, il mit quelques secondes avant de réagir.

« Et merde ! » jura-t-il avant de se précipiter à la poursuite du geek.

Il rattrapa celui-ci alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans sa chambre. Il le saisit par le bras avant de le retourner et de le plaquer violement contre la cloison, se servant de son corps pour l'immobiliser totalement.

« Casey ? » interrogea l'informaticien interloqué par l'attaque.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un baiser violent, passionné, possessif, qui le laissa pantelant et tremblant de désir.

« Casey ? » appela-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Je te veux Chuck ! » gronda l'agent de la NSA basculant les hanches contre lui comme pour lui prouver ses dires.

« Alors, … pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il, perdu dans un halètement, alors qu'un frisson de plaisir parcourait sa colonne vertébrale.

« Parce que je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me contrôler, » avoua le major en plongeant son regard azur dans celui chocolat de son cadet.

«Casey...»

«Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir la force de m'arrêter si tu me le demandes. Je veux te faire l'amour…. Complètement. »

«... Fais ... fais-moi l'amour »

« Chuck si… »

« S'il te plait …. Fais-moi l'amour Casey, » implora le jeune homme.

Casey ne put résister plus longtemps à la supplique de son cadet. Il l'embrassa plus calmement mais toujours avec passion, et, alors que leurs langues entamaient un ballet doux et sensuel, le militaire les conduisit vers sa chambre qu'ils atteignirent rapidement. Ils durent malgré eux mettre un terme à leur baiser. Ils se dévisagèrent intensément, chacun lisant le désir dans les yeux de l'autre. Le militaire caressa du bout des doigts le visage du jeune homme avant de reprendre sa bouche dans un baiser passionné, tandis qu'il glissait son autre main sous la chemise, à la rencontre de la peau douce et chaude du torse du jeune homme.

Chuck sentit des frissons de plaisir et de faim le parcourir quand les doigts de l'agent de la NSA se mirent à se promener sur sa peau. Il gémit de frustration car les doigts qui le caressaient étaient loin d'être conquérants, ils étaient juste des visiteurs taquins qui s'amusaient à le frôler, à exciter ses sens sans les satisfaire. Par dépit il se colla à son ainé et se mit à onduler des hanches.

Casey esquissa un sourire dans le baiser : son compagnon était décidément plus réceptif, il se laissait complètement aller à son désir et à son plaisir. Sans interrompre le baiser, il l'allongea sur le lit qu'ils partageaient depuis trois nuits. Chuck écarta instinctivement les jambes pour permettre à son amant de se glisser entre-elles. Quand leurs virilités entrèrent en contact à travers les couches de vêtements, ils gémirent de concert. Le jeune homme se mit remuer le bassin pour augmenter la friction. Casey le laissa faire un moment, puis sentant son propre désir croître dans son jean, il reprit le contrôle de la situation, ce qui lui valut un râle de frustration.

« Casey ! …..» grogna le geek en glissant ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant, dans l'espoir de le voir céder à son désir.

« Du calme Chuck, on a toute la nuit » chuchota le major en se saisissant d'une main les poignets de son amant pour les immobiliser au-dessus de la tête de celui-ci.

Encouragé par l'abandon du geek, le militaire repartit à l'assaut du cou de son amant. Pour un homme, Chuck avait la peau douce et tendre. Il se mit à mordiller et suçoter la zone de chair juste sous l'oreille, faisant pleurnicher son amant, puis il captura le lobe de l'oreille qu'il téta patiemment tout en le tourmentant des dents de temps à autre. Sa main libre ne restait pas inactive : elle finit de déboutonner la fine étoffe de cotonnade que son amant avait revêtue après sa douche, elle frôla les flans du bout des ongles, faisant frémir de plaisir son compagnon.

Chuck ne pouvait taire les bas gémissements qui naissaient dans sa gorge. Les lèvres de son amant posées sur son cou, et sa main toujours taquine, excitaient ses sens. Mais il avait besoin de plus. Casey ne faisait que jouer avec lui, avec son corps, avec ses sens. Il avait l'impression de prendre lentement feu, chaque frôlement faisant naitre des frissons de plaisir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ses gémissement se transformèrent en râles de plaisir quand Casey délaissa son cou pour taquiner un de ses mamelon à l'aide des dents.

Loin de vouloir cesser de jouer avec son amant, Casey ne faisait qu'esquisser les préliminaires, ne s'attardant jamais suffisamment sur un lieu précis pour l'exciter vraiment, juste assez pour l'échauffer. Il taquinait un instant un petit bouton de chair de ses dents avant de remonter vers le cou de son amant pour suçoter la pomme d'Adam, lui voler un baiser passionné, lui mordiller le creux de la clavicule ou au contraire descendre à la limite de son pantalon pour lécher la peau tendre et sensible qui s'y trouvait, redessiner du bout de la langue l'os saillant de la hanche ou encore glisser une langue mutine dans l'ombilic. Chacune de ses actions faisaient frémir, gémir ou râler son amant, qui était d'une sensibilité étonnante, exacerbant par là-même son propre désir.

Charles voulait plus, il voulait pouvoir à son tour caresser son amant, l'exciter, mais l'emprise sur ses poignets était à la fois douce et solide. Il essaya de se dégager mais sans succès.

«Casey...» souffla l'informaticien d'une voix chargée de convoitise.

Le militaire se redressa à l'appel de son nom, sans pour autant relâcher l'étreinte de sa main sur les poignets qu'il tenait captifs. Il observa son amant qui semblait perdu aux frontières du plaisir, les lèvres rouges et gonflées, les joues rosies, les yeux mi-clos noyés de plaisir, les cheveux en bataille. Jamais il ne lui avait semblé si beau et désirable. Il se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il fondit une fois de plus sur les lèvres entrouvertes pour un baiser taquin et passionné.

«Laisse-moi faire» murmura l'agent de la NSA prés de son oreille, avant de se remettre à la suçoter.

C'est seulement quand le jeune homme acquiesça dans un halètement que John accepta de relâcher sa prise. Disposant désormais de ses deux mains, le militaire retira complètement la chemise de son amant avant de se remettre à lui cajoler le torse, dans des caresses lentes et sensuelles, prenant le temps de dessiner le contour de chaque muscles, d'apprécier la texture de sa peau tout en l'embrassant lascivement. Puis, mettant un terme au baiser, sa bouche repartit à l'assaut de son cou, faisant une légère pause pour mordiller la pomme d'Adam avant de continuer sa progression vers un téton déjà tendu et désireux. C'est avec un plaisir pervers qu'il se mit à le suçoter, le mordiller plus ou moins fortement.

Chuck poussa un râle de plaisir et se cambra en attrapant fermement la couverture quand il sentit son mamelon aspiré une nouvelle fois tandis que l'autre était agacé par une main experte. Il était perdu dans les sensations que lui prodiguait son amant. Instinctivement il se mit à onduler les hanches pour augmenter son plaisir. Son corps était en fusion.

Casey, sans cesser de torturer les deux boutons de chair des dents, fit glisser ses mains sur les hanches puis les cuisses de son partenaire, les caressant, les massant à travers l'étoffe, faisant naître des gémissement de frustration. Puis c'est avec maîtrise qu'il déboutonna le jean. Arrêtant pendant quelques instants ses douces tortures linguales, il regarda son amant, attendant que celui-ci reprenne pied dans la réalité, profitant de ce court répit pour soulager la tension que son propre pantalon exerçait sur son membre distendu et douloureux, avant de finir de déshabiller Chuck en le frôlant plus que nécessaire, se régalant des sursauts et des tressaillements que ses agissements provoquaient. Puis il captura à nouveau les lèvres de son partenaire dans un baiser voluptueux, alors que ses mains effleuraient, dans des mouvements lents, les muscles de l'intérieur des cuisses et du bas-ventre, provoquant des frissons de plaisir sur leur passage, ignorant volontairement le sexe tendu. Puis il fit glisser sa bouche lentement sur le corps offert, en mordillant, suçotant, posant sa marque d'ici de là jusqu'à la chair douce et tendre de l'intérieur des cuisses.

Charles détacha une de ses mains de la couverture pour la placer devant sa bouche et en mordit la paume pour tenter de taire ses gémissements. Il sentait ses muscles se tendre et se contacter chaque fois que les mains ou la bouche de son partenaire les effleuraient. Il avait perdu le contrôle de son corps : celui-ci, comme mû de sa propre volonté, s'arc-boutait à chaque nouvelle caresse, à chaque nouveau baiser, dans l'espoir illusoire de les approfondir. Il était en train de perde pied, Casey jouait avec son corps comme un virtuose de son instrument.

«Ca...sey...» appela-t-il d'un voix totalement débauchée.

«Mmm...»

«S'il... te... plait...» implora-t-il d'une voix rauque, haussant son bassin dans une supplique muette.

Le militaire se redressa lentement, contemplant quelques instants son amant, avant de capturer sa bouche pour un baiser langoureux. Prenant pitié, il enserra d'une prise ferme le membre tendu et se mit à le flatter doucement, provoquant des râles de plaisir. Peu à peu il augmenta la pression de sa main et accéléra le va et vient, veillant à ce que son index vienne heurter à chaque passage le petit paquet de nerfs situé à la base du gland. Puis, décidant de passer à la vitesse supérieure, il délaissa à regret la bouche accueillante pour s'emparer du membre gorgé, se saisissant par là-même de son propre sexe douloureux tellement il était tendu.

Le geek ne put retenir le cri qui se forma dans sa gorge d'être ainsi happé par cette bouche chaude et humide. Cette main qui continuait de monter et de descendre sur son sexe douloureux le faisait se cambrer de plaisir, ces dents qui lui effleuraient la peau hypersensible du gland le faisaient gémir sans fin et cette langue mutine qui titillait la fente le faisait implorer pour une délivrance que son amant tardait à lui accorder. D'un coup cette douce torture cessa : seule la main continuait d'aller et venir le long de son sexe. Il ouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait inconsciemment fermés, pour voir le militaire le dévorer du regard avec un sourire licencieux. Puis, avant qu'il puisse esquisser le moindre geste ou prononcer le moindre mot, le militaire replongea vers son entrejambe et, après avoir titillé du bout de la langue ses bourses, il en prit une en bouche, le faisant hoqueter de plaisir.

Sentant que son amant était près de jouir, John décida de cesser de jouer. Tout en massant les bourses pleines, il repartit à l'assaut de la hampe de chair, la léchant sur toute la longueur, en titillant l'extrémité avant de la reprendre en bouche. Il déplaça alors sa main pour reprendre le sexe tendu dans un étau, accélérant peu à peu la cadence de sa main tout en augmentant la pression de l'aspiration qu'il exerçait. Sous lui Chuck n'était plus que prières et suppliques, son corps s'arc-boutait à la rencontre de sa main et de sa bouche. Il savait que le jeune homme était près de jouir. Il augmenta la vitesse du va et vient qu'il exerçait sur son propre sexe, se sentant également à la limite.

«Ca... Casey... je vais ...» prévint l'informaticien avant de jouir dans un cri rauque et de se déverser dans la gorge du militaire, puis il s'effondra sur le lit, sans force.

Le militaire reprit son souffle. Il avait joui en même temps que son jeune amant, ou plutôt l'accomplissement de son amant l'avait conduit au sien. Ils restèrent de longues minutes allongés l'un contre l'autre dans le silence, reprenant lentement le contrôle de leurs corps. Mais il voulait plus : il voulait que cette nuit, pendant les quelques heures qui lui restaient encore avant l'aube et le retour à une vie "normale", il puisse avoir Chuck, il voulait le prendre, le faire sien. Aussi se redressa-t-il de façon à le surplomber. Il s'empara une fois de plus de ses lèvres dans un baiser doux et voluptueux tout en se remettant à lui caresser le torse.

Charles répondit passionnément au baiser, son corps s'embrasant immédiatement au contact de cette main sur lui. Il gémit d'envie quand les doigts agiles effleurèrent les tétons rendus sensibles par la précédente session, se cambra quand la main glissa sur son estomac, sentant sa virilité renaître.

«Je te veux,» murmura John contre ses lèvres, d'une voix lubrique.

«Casey ...je...»

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans un cri quand le militaire, une fois de plus, prit son membre en bouche, l'amenant à son état maximum d'excitation.

«Je te veux ... laisse-moi te prendre» murmura l'ainé en lui léchant la jugulaire.

«Casey...» gémit le geek quand le militaire saisit sa virilité tout en lui mordillant la pomme d'Adam.

«Je te veux... donne-toi à moi» chuchota le major avant de l'embrasser sauvagement, lascivement.

«Oui... prends-moi» concéda le geek.

Le militaire se replaça entre ses cuisses et l'embrassa longuement, avant de tendre le bras pour ouvrir le tiroir de la table de nuit et saisir le lubrifiant et un des préservatifs qu'il contenait. Il se redressa et plongea son regard cobalt dans celui automnal de son partenaire, dans la quête de la confirmation de son accord.

Tremblant sous le regard chargé de concupiscence que John posait sur lui, Chuck en eut la gorge nouée. Il choisit donc un autre moyen pour lui confirmer son accord. Levant lentement les mains, il caressa le corps musculeux et vigoureux de son partenaire, savourant la fermeté et la souplesse des muscles, la douceur et la chaleur de la peau. Il fit courir ses doigts sur les abdominaux admirablement sculptés, cajola les pectoraux saillants, caressa les larges épaules avant que ses mains glissent sur les puissant dorsaux. Sa langue traça un sillon de feu à travers ce torse, titillant au passage les mamelons dressés, mordillant la base du cou, léchant le point d'impulsion, mordillant le lobe de l'oreille, provoquant la création de milliers de frissons de plaisir, faisant s'accélérer la respiration du militaire. Il s'enivra de la fragrance musquée qui se dégageait du corps qui le dominait.

N'y tenant plus, le major passa une main dans les cheveux de son cadet pour les saisir et lui basculer fermement la tête en arrière, lui ravissant une fois de plus les lèvres. Il rallongea le jeune homme. Il aurait aimé jouer encore avec ce corps, le mener vers les sommets lentement, lui faire connaître les affres du désir et de l'envie, mais sa patience avait été mise à rude épreuve depuis trop longtemps. Ca faisait des mois qu'il voulait Chuck, il n'avait plus la patience d'attendre, il se languissait de rentrer en lui, d'être en lui, de se mouvoir en lui, de jouir en lui.

Chuck eut un léger sursaut quand il sentit le gel froid du lubrifiant sur son estomac surchauffé.

«C'est froid...» fit-il dans un halètement.

«Ne t'en fais pas, ça va se réchauffer.»

Tout réchauffant le lubrifiant sur l'estomac du jeune homme, John se réinstalla entre ses jambes pour avoir un meilleur accès son intimité. Une fois qu'il trouva que le gel était suffisamment chaud, il en étala une bonne quantité sur ses doigts, puis, après un regard sur son compagnon, il embrassa délicatement une bourse avant de la prendre en bouche le faisant sursauter. Il passa alternativement de l'une à l'autre avant de se remettre à cajoler le sexe tendu, qu'il suçota et titilla du bout de la langue. Quand il fut sûr que son jeune amant était à nouveau perdu dans les méandres du plaisir, il se mit à caresser lentement le muscle plissé dans un geste lent et circulaire pour le détendre et l'assouplir avant d'y insérer une phalange.

Chuck eu un léger mouvement de recul lorsqu'il sentit l'index de son amant le pénétrer, mais bien vite la bouche sur son membre lui fit oublier l'incongruité de cette pénétration. Il réagit à peine lorsque l'index fut totalement inséré tant cette bouche le comblait.

Ne voulant pas blesser son partenaire, John préféra attendre de sentir les muscles anaux se détendre complètement avant de bouger son doigt. Il se concentra sur la gâterie buccale qu'il pratiquait, non sans plaisir, prenant tout son temps pour stimuler le membre, variant la pression de ses lèvres sur la hampe de chair, faisant tournoyer sa langue autour du gland, excitant la fente, laissant ses dents frôler la peau hypersensible. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que le jeune homme était entièrement pris par les sensations que sa bouche lui donnait, il commença à bouger lentement son index dans le canal étroit, dans de courts mouvements pour assouplir le muscle. C'est seulement lorsque le corps de son amant commença à accompagner les mouvements de sa main en soupirant d'aise qu'il inséra un deuxième doigt. Délaissant la verge, il remonta lentement, grignotant ici et là la peau surchauffée des flans pour venir happer un bouton de chair raidi d'excitation.

Chuck se crispa lorsqu'un autre doigts voulut s'insérer en lui. Si le premier lui avait parut étrange mais pas désagréable, le second lui, le rendait inconfortable. Mais lorsque Casey se mit à taquiner ses tétons, capturant l'un entre ses dents, le suçotant avant de le mordiller et faisant rouler l'autre sous sa paume ou le frôlant du bout de l'ongle, il oublia l'inconfort que lui amenait le second doigt en s'insérant en lui, pour se perdre à nouveau dans les impressions que son corps connaissait. Alors que peu à peu la sensation d'inconfort se muait en de plaisir, à mesure que son corps s'adaptait à l'intrusion, une formidable décharge de plaisir le fit crier et s'arc-bouter.

«Casey !»

Casey avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il joua un moment avec la prostate, alternant l'étirement du muscle avec la caresse du petit paquet de nerfs avant d'ajouter un troisième doigt. Chuck se tendit à l'intrusion supplémentaire mais Casey, jouant habilement avec sa prostate, parvint rapidement à le détendre complètement. Sans cesser de le préparer, il s'empara de sa bouche dans un long baiser tendre et sensuel. Puis, le jugeant aussi prêt qu'il était possible qu'il soit, il retira ses doigts, provoquant une protestation de son amant. Il se saisit du préservatif, mais, dans son excitation, la petite pochette lui échappa des mains et tomba à terre. Alors qu'il allait en attraper une autre dans la table de chevet, Chuck lui saisit la main.

«Sans...» murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

«Quoi?»

«Sans... je te veux ... sans » répéta le jeune homme d'une voix chargée de désir.

«Chuck...»

« Tu es propre ...»

« Oui ...» déclara le militaire en se léchant les lèvres.

Comme tous les agents de la NSA en service actif, il avait droit à un check-up complet une fois, voire deux fois par mois.

«Il n'y a aucun risque ...Je n'ai ... jamais... Tu es mon premier.»

« Je sais : tu n'as jamais connu d'homme.»

«Non... Tu es mon premier ... Le Premier» affirma le geek en le regardant droit dans les yeux avant de détourner la tête, rouge de honte.

C'est à ce moment là que le militaire comprit que, non seulement il était le premier homme qu'allait avoir Chuck, mais qu'il était également son tout premier partenaire sexuel. Un sentiment de joie et de contentement le submergea. Il dut fermer les yeux pendant quelques instants pour se reprendre et calmer sa respiration. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser dans un baiser doux, profond, mais terriblement sensuel, qui laissa son partenaire pantelant.

«Tu es sûr ?...» murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

« Oui ... s'il te plait Casey »

«John,» reprit le militaire en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

«S'il te plait Ca... John»

Casey saisit le tube de lubrifiant, en préleva une généreuse quantité qu'il étala sur sa verge. Il siffla au contact froid du gel sur sa peau chaude, mais cela eut le mérite de le calmer un peu. Il attrapa un des oreillers et le glissa sous les reins de son partenaire avant se repositionner entre les cuisses de son amant. Il chercha une dernière fois l'accord de Chuck du regard. Quand celui-ci hocha silencieusement la tête, il se présenta.

«Fais-moi confiance et détends-toi, je vais y aller doucement» lui promit-il.

Chuck ferma les yeux un instant, prenant une profonde inspiration, essayant de calmer les battement de son cœur et de faire taire l'appréhension qui l'avait tiraillé lorsqu'il avait aperçu le membre imposant de son amant.

John prit appui d'une main à côté du visage de son amant, tandis que l'autre tenait fermement son membre tendu. Il prit une inspiration et s'introduisit lentement dans l'intimité de son partenaire, forçant le premier anneau de muscle, provoquant un geignement de douleur. Il s'immobilisa de suite.

«Respire Chuck, doucement, détends-toi,» lui dicta-t-il.

Chuck dut faire un effort conscient pour se calmer et se détendre.

«Bien ... respire» chuchota le major près de ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il se remit à caresser le corps

de son amant pour réveiller son désir qui s'était terni à cause de la douleur. Quand il sentit le corps répondre à ses caresses, il reprit sa pénétration, s'enfonçant toujours lentement jusqu'à qu'il soit totalement enchâssé dans le canal étroit et brûlant. Il gémit à la sensation. Il s'immobilisa, tremblant et essoufflé. Il n'avait jamais connu d'amant aussi étroit. Il sentait sa virilité palpiter, massée par les muscles internes de son partenaire. Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques instants, savourant la sensation.

Chuck haletait, le corps en feu, s'habituant lentement à la sensation d'être rempli. Quand Casey bougea légèrement pour raffermir ses appuis sur le matelas, un gémissement de plaisir lui échappa.

«Cas... John !»

Dans un premier temps Casey ondula son bassin dans des gestes courts et lents, puis, peu à peu, lorsqu'il sentit les muscles internes de son amant se relâcher, ses mouvement devinrent plus amples et plus rapides, il varia son angle de pénétration jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve celui qui lui permettrait de heurter la prostate de son amant à chaque course.

Chuck était perdu dans les sensations que son corps connaissait : son amant percutait sa prostate sur chacune de ses poussées, il se perdait dans les vagues de plaisir qui le submergeaient les unes après les autres et pourtant il voulait plus, il avait besoin de plus.

«Plus ...vite ... Plus ...fort ... John ...s'il te plait» implora-t-il, son bassin se mouvant à la rencontre des hanches de son partenaire dans un tempo parfait, alors que ses bras se refermaient autour de son cou.

John se redressa et, saisissant les hanches de son amant, il accéléra la cadence et la puissance de ses mouvements, faisant gémir et crier Charles sur chacune de ses courses. Lorsqu'il sentait que le jeune homme se raidissait, prêt à jouir, il ralentissait le rythme de ses coups de boutoir, entrainant des râles de protestation. Il continua ainsi, alternant les courses rapides et puissantes et des mouvements plus lents mais plus profonds. Sous lui Charles gémissait, criait, implorait ou le maudissait, pris dans les sensations nouvelles et intenses que connaissait son corps, perdu dans son plaisir, suppliant pour sa libération. Casey, en connaisseur, exacerbait leur plaisir mutuel, mais bientôt lui aussi finit par atteindre le point de non retour et il abandonna toute retenue, se livrant complètement à ses instincts. Ses mouvements s'accélérèrent, son pas devint erratique et saccadé.

«John !» cria Chuck en jouissant, se déversant sur leurs estomacs.

«Chuck !» soupira quelques instants plus tard le militaire, la contraction des muscles internes de son amant suffisant pour l'amener à l'orgasme. Il se libéra dans les entrailles de son amant. Après un léger baiser il s'écroula à ses côtés, éreinté.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, totalement épuisés par leur jouissance.

A suivre ...

Alors ce petit lemon était à votre gout?


	7. Chapter 7

Et hop un p'tit chapitre supplémentaire.

**Chapitre 7**

Une heure plus tard, Casey fut réveillé par une sensation de froid. Il mit quelques instants à réaliser qu'ils s'étaient tout deux endormis sur le lit sans rien pour les couvrir. Il sentait Chuck trembler de froid entre ses bras. Il jura tout bas : ils étaient peut-être en été mais les nuit étaient quand même fraîches au bord du lac. Il manœuvra doucement, essayant de mettre son amant au chaud sans le réveiller, celui-ci étant visiblement épuisé. Mais malgré toutes ses précautions Chuck se réveilla.

«John ?» balbutia-t-il en se ouvrant les yeux.

«Tu es glacé, glisse-toi vite sous les couvertures avant d'attraper froid.»

Pour toute réponse l'informaticien se colla plus étroitement contre son amant dans un soupir d'aise. John sentit immédiatement une bouffée de désir s'emparer de lui au contact de se corps alangui contre le sien. Il entoura la taille du jeune homme pour l'attirer encore plus étroitement. Une sensation de chaleur naquit au creux de ses reins et finit par se répandre dans tout son corps, lorsque le corps de son partenaire se mut sensuellement contre lui. Il se mit à caresser lascivement la chute de reins de son amant.

Chuck gémit doucement à la caresse, sentant son corps se réveiller peu à peu pour répondre au désir de son ainé. Quand celui-ci réclama sa bouche pour un baiser à la fois indolent et langoureux, il lui accorda immédiatement l'accès, glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux courts et soyeux.

Peu à peu le désir enflamma les deux hommes. Chuck, mu pas l'envie et la passion, laissa son instinct l'emporter sur sa timidité et sa réverse. Il se mit à caresser le torse et le dos de son partenaire du bout des doigts comme pour en cartographier chaque texture, chaque aspérité, chaque creux, chaque bosse, pour en mémoriser chaque particularité.

Dans un premier temps, étonné par la hardiesse dont faisait preuve le jeune homme qui jusqu'a présent s'était contenté d'un rôle plus ou moins passif dans leurs ébats, Casey resta figé avant de s'abandonner aux caresses, certes timides et encore sages, mais si habiles et prometteuses qu'il décida de le laissant maître de leurs jeux pour l'instant.

Le geek, surpris par l'inactivité et la passivité de son amant, stoppa un instant ses caresses, provoquant par là-même un léger râle de mécontentement. Il leva les yeux vers son amant et croisa son regard espiègle et taquin alors qu'un sourire d'encouragement naissait sur les lèvres charnues du militaire. Il reprit confiance et, à son tour, se pencha vers son amant pour lui infliger un baiser à la fois doux et voluptueux.

« Ferme les yeux» murmura le jeune homme à son amant.

Casey joua le jeu et ferma les yeux, profitant des mains et des lèvres de son amant sur lui. Ces mains qui, dans un premier temps, se contentèrent d'effleurer sa peau dans une caresse plume, faisant naître chez lui des frissons et des gémissement de plaisir. Ces lèvres qui déposaient ici et là des baisers légers sur sa peau réactive le faisaient frémir. Il savoura les sensations exquises que son partenaire lui faisait connaitre, sensations qui se trouvaient démultipliées car, ayant les yeux clos, il lui était impossible de voir, de prévoir, d'anticiper le prochain toucher plume, le prochain baiser papillon. Ses sens étaient en alertes, son corps en feu. Aussi, lorsqu'une main taquine frôla son membre tendu et désireux, une décharge électrique le traversa, le faisant s'arquer et râler de plaisir.

Chuck était ravi de voir qu'il pouvait éveiller son amant, l'exciter, le faire gémir, le faire trembler d'envie. Il accentua alors ses caresses, cajolant les flans du bout des doigts alors que sa bouche se posait sur l'un des tétons déjà raidi de plaisir. Il le suçota, le mordilla, enroula sa langue autour du bourgeon de chair, se délectant des petits frissons qu'il faisait naître tandis qu'une de ses mains remontait doucement en frôlant la peau pour venir taquiner l'autre bourgeon. Il passa plusieurs minutes à les choyer, les câliner, les cajoler, passant d'un bourgeon à l'autre, s'enivrant des réactions qu'il provoquait chez son amant d'habitude si impassible et imperturbable. Puis, se détachant à regret, il fit courir sa langue le long des muscles saillants des abdominaux, pinçant du bout des lèvres la peau chaude des flans, mordillant l'os de la hanche, suçotant l'intérieur des cuisses, se régalant des contractions et des tremblements que ses caresses humides et mutines provoquaient. Il sentit son amant se contracter et se tendre lorsqu'il choya le pli de l'aine du bout de la langue avant d'y mordiller la peau douce et délicate. Lorsqu'une main douce mais ferme se posa sur sa nuque, il redressa la tête pour se trouver confronté à un regard azur intense et chargé de convoitise.

«Tu n'es pas obligé...» lui indiqua le militaire qui avait perçu l'hésitation du jeune homme à se saisir de son membre.

«Je... je ... désolé... je n'…»

«Viens là...» coupa l'agent.

Casey, d'une douce pression de la main sur la nuque, fit remonter le jeune homme le long de son corps et lorsque leurs membres tendus et sensibles rentrèrent en contact, une décharge de plaisir leur traversa le corps, les embrasant immédiatement. L'informaticien bascula instinctivement son bassin à plusieurs reprises, les faisant tous deux gémir de concert. Il réclama une fois de plus la bouche de son partenaire dans un baiser lent et voluptueux. Puis l'agent de la NSA le fit basculer sous lui d'un geste rapide et fluide, et vint s'installer entre ses cuisses, leurs virilités se nichant l'une contre l'autre. Dans un mouvement délibérément calme et lascif il ondula ses hanches. Prenant appui sur sa main gauche, le militaire glissa sa main droite entre leurs corps en sueur pour saisir leurs deux membres, la faisant aller et venir lentement, exacerbant leur plaisir. Il reprit alors les lèvres de son jeune amant dans un baiser luxurieux, étouffant les gémissements de plaisir que sa mains faisait naître.

«John...» souffla le geek rompant le baiser, ayant besoin de plus.

Casey, pour toute réponse, se mit à mordiller le point d'impulsion à la base du cou de son amant.

«John...» répéta le jeune homme d'une vois rauque.

L'agent comprit parfaitement la requête inexprimée. Il continua de jouer avec la peau tendre du cou, y apposant une marque très nette avant de se détacher de son amant. Puis d'un geste rapide il le retourna sur le ventre avant de s'allonger sur lui. Il se remit à cajoler la peau sensible de son cou, tout en frottant son sexe gonflé contre les fesses de Charles dans une caresse impudique et totalement dévergondée.

«John ...» appela Chuck d'une voix chargée de désir, tout en haussant instinctivement son bassin à la rencontre du sexe tendu.

«Mmmm...» fit l'agent sans cesser les tourments qu'il infligeait.

«John... s'il-te-plait» implora le cadet noyé par les vagues de plaisir que son compagnon faisait naître chez lui.

Prenant pitié de son jeune amant, le militaire se détacha de lui tout en lui susurrant un:

«Redresse-toi, sur les mains et les genoux ...» à l'oreille.

Sentant son visage chauffer à la demande du militaire, il ne s'en exécuta pas moins, alors que celui-ci se plaçait derrière lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de se sentir gêné d'être ainsi, à quatre pattes devant lui, offert à son regard, que son partenaire se collait à son corps, déposant un doux baiser sur sa nuque. Le militaire se mit à cajoler son dos dans de délicieux massages, le faisant frémir avant de poser une myriade de baisers le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Puis il s'amusa à faire courir sa langue de la chute de ses reins à sa nuque tout en titillant ses mamelons d'une main qu'il avait glissée sous son torse tandis que l'autre lui caressait sensuellement les fesses. Chuck sentait son corps réagir de plus en plus intensément aux attentions dont il était l'objet. Il ne pensait pas que son plaisir pouvait encore s'intensifier, que son corps puisse connaitre des stimuli plus forts, mais son amant le détrompa une fois de plus, le faisant cambrer dans un cri de pur délice. En effet le militaire venait d'effleurer à de multiples reprises son muscle plissé, d'une langue espiègle, provoquant de puissantes ondes de plaisir à travers son corps qui le firent trembler et râler, tandis qu'une main caressait son membre distendu. Haletant et gémissant, il agrippa fortement la couverture, essayant de ne pas fléchir les bras sous les sensations que cette langue et cette main éveillaient en lui. Puis la langue qui le rendait fou cessa son doux tourment, lui permettant de reprendre partiellement son souffle. Mais a peine avait-il retrouvé un semblant de sang froid qu'il sentit son partenaire insérer lentement un doigt lubrifié dans son intimité tout en déposant de petits baisers sur sa chute de reins, ravivant le torrent de lave qui coulait dans ses veines.

John fit glisser sa langue le long de la colonne vertébrale jusqu'a la nuque qu'il mordilla et embrassa, tandis que de son autre main, abandonnant le membre tendu et douloureux de son amant, remontait doucement sur l'estomac de son amant. Il cajola le ventre, le torse, sentant les muscles trembloter sous ses doigts agiles, tout en continuant patiemment de le préparer. Un soubresaut et un râle lui indiquèrent qu'il avait trouvé la prostate de son compagnon. Il joua avec le petit paquet de nerfs le temps d'insérer progressivement un doigt puis un deuxième dans le canal étroit, se délectant des gémissement et des frissons de plaisir que ses actions provoquaient.

«Ca va ? ... je viens ...» dit-t-il à son partenaire quand il le jugea suffisamment préparé pour le recevoir.

«... Oui...» balbutia l'informaticien déjà tremblant de plaisir.

Après avoir enduit son membre turgescent d'une bonne quantité de lubrifiant, Casey, une main posée sur ses reins, l'autre tenant sa verge, se présenta, et après avoir forcé le premier anneau de muscle, il le pénétra lentement, appréciant l'étroitesse et la chaleur du fourreau de chair dans lequel il s'enfonçait centimètre par centimètre. Il gémit doucement à la sensation d'être si profondément engainé dans cette chaleur. Haletant, il posa ses deux mains sur les hanches de Chuck, reprenant le contrôle de ses sens, tout en attendant quelques instant pour être sûr que Charles s'était habitué à sa présence.

«Bouge... s'il te plait ... bouge» implora le geek d'une voix dévergondée.

Dans un premier temps Casey mut ses reins doucement, dans des mouvements lents et peu profonds, puis ses mouvements se firent plus puissants, plus amples. Il varia l'angle de ses poussées pour rechercher celui qui ferait crier d'extase son amant. L'ayant trouvé, il varia la vitesse, la puissance et la profondeur de ses coups de reins pour mener son partenaire vers les sommets du plaisir. Mais lorsqu'il sentait que celui-ci approchait trop près de l'orgasme, il ralentissait son pas, voire arrêtait complètement de se mouvoir, faisant râler son amant de mécontentement. Puis, lorsque la pression et les tremblements de plaisir de son amant s'atténuaient, il recommençait à bouger ses reins ou à rouler les hanches pour faire les faire remonter progressivement.

«John ...! Oui! ... Encore ...! » supplia le jeune informaticien après un coup de rein particulièrement habile.

Casey continua de jouer avec le plaisir de son compagnon, se concentrant uniquement sur le sien, de toute façon son orgasme découlerait de celui de Chuck.

«Mon dieu ... oui!» cria le geek après une nouvelle technique de son amant.

Le militaire recommença à plusieurs reprise sa manœuvre : il se retira complètement du corps de son amant avant d'y revenir dans un puissant coup de rein. Il sentait son partenaire s'arc-bouter et trembler à chaque nouvel assaut.

Se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas hurler aux vagues de plaisir qui le submergeaient sans discontinuer, Chuck avait du mal se maintenir sur ses mains et ses genoux, tellement les sensations étaient intenses. Il haletait de plaisir, des torrents de lave en fusion coulaient dans ses veines, un voile de lumière dansait sous ses paupières. Son bassin, comme animé d'une vie propre, se mouvait à la rencontre des hanches de son amant. Quand son partenaire se mit à faire aller et venir sa main sur son membre tendu et douloureux, il cria de contentement et, son orgasme le terrassant, il ne fut plus capable de tenir sa position et ses bras fléchirent, l'exposant complètement.

Casey gémit et ses hanches bégayèrent à la position totalement indécente et débauchée de Chuck. Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, ses va-et-vient devinrent soudain erratiques et il jouit dans un cri d'extase.

Les deux hommes s'effondrèrent en nage et essoufflés sur le couvre-lit. Ils mirent de longues minutes à retrouver une respiration normale alors qu'ils flottaient toujours dans un état post-orgasmique. Le militaire eut juste assez de forces pour prendre son amant dans ses bras et de les recouvrir d'un plaid.

Leurs nuit fut très courte. Ils durent partir le lendemain matin de très bonne heure, le trajet de retour se faisant dans un silence morose seulement entrecoupé par un animateur radio déjanté qui passait les derniers tubes à la mode. Ils avaient été réveillés aux alentours de cinq heures du matin par un coup de fil de Sarah, le bureau l'ayant contactée. Casey devait revenir de toute urgence en ville, une mission de la plus haute importance pour la sauvegarde du pays l'attendait. Ils se rendirent directement au "château" ou un briefing et un ordre de mission attendaient le militaire. Casey devait partir avec son équipe de la NSA sur une traque : un ancien chercheur de la NSA qui détenait des informations capitales sur le fonctionnement de l'i_ntersecert_ et qui, après une expérience qui avait mal tourné, avait été interné car ses nerfs avaient lâché, avait été enlevé de l'hôpital psychiatrique de haute sécurité dans lequel il était soigné. Les kidnappeur purent être facilement identifiés comme d'anciens membres de la NSA. Casey ayant travaillait avec plusieurs d'entre eux sur de nombreuses missions délicates il était, d'après ses supérieurs, le mieux placé pour les retrouver et les capturer sans les tuer.

En attendant un autre agent de la NSA serait affecté à la protection de l'_intersecret _actuel, enfin de Chuck.

A suivre ...

J'espère que ce petit lemon vous a plu...


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour, tout le monde ^^ J'espère que vous allez bien. Je vous remercie pour vos coms. Et je suis navré d'avoir mis autant de temps pour vos publier cet ultime chapitre mais j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot sur French Fic Fanart, et il est vrai que par conséquent je néglige un peu (beaucoup) FFnet.

Quoi qu'il en soir voici le dernier chapitre, autant vous le dire tout de suite je ne l'aime pas trop mais j'ai été prise de cours. En effet lorsque je me suis lancer dans ce Chuck il n'était question normalement que d'un simple PWP (en 1 chapitre) et non pas d'une fic en 8 chapitres. Les choses étant devenue ce quelles sont j'ai du finir cette fic en vitesse car il s'agissait d'un Cadeau d'anniversaire pour ma bêta et j'ai mis le mot fin a peine 1 heure avant de lui offrir ^^.

D'ailleurs je remercie Cissy ma correctrice pour avoir corriger ces 8 chapitres en Urgence. Et promis je n'ai pas oublier ton Donnie au fond du placard, je finit d'écrire la 3ieme volet de "c'est une plaisanterie" et je le sort de son grenier. Bisous ma belle.

**Chapitre 8**

Ca faisait maintenant plus de trois semaines que Casey était parti sur sa mission, et personne n'avait de nouvelles de lui. Chuck était inquiet pour la sécurité de son ami.

Au début Chuck avait été affecté par le départ de son coéquipier sur une mission interne à la NSA puis, avec le recul, il s'était dit que cela était la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver. Bien sûr que l'homme lui manquait terriblement, son peu de sommeil et d'appétit pouvait en témoigner, il se faisait du souci à longueur de temps pour lui. Mais d'une certaine façon cette "séparation forcée" l'arrangeait car elle lui permettrait de se remettre les idées en place, lui laissant tout le loisir nécessaire pour étouffer les sentiments que, désormais, il savait avoir pour le militaire. Grâce à cette séparation, il était convaincu qu'il pourrait gérer ce qui s'était passé pendant ce week-end prolongé du 4 juillet.

Il savait dès le départ que ce week-end serait une parenthèse unique, un week-end à oublier, car jamais il ne se reproduirait. Il en avait pleinement conscience. Mais savoir que plus jamais le militaire ne le prendrait dans ses bras, ne l'embrasserait, ni lui ferait l'amour, lui faisait mal, terriblement mal. Au point qu'il en pleurait parfois la nuit, seul, dissimulé sous les couvertures.

Une chance pour lui, l'agent Don Taylor, qui officiait normalement à New York et qui remplaçait temporairement Casey le temps de sa mission, était totalement différent de celui-ci. C'était un homme de trente-cinq ans, grand, brun avec des yeux verts pétillant de malice et un sens de l'humour à toute épreuve. Tous deux s'entendirent immédiatement très bien.

Alors que Chuck était attablé devant un sandwich poulet mayonnaise et des frites, il vit ses deux coéquipiers venir vers lui.

«On a une mission» déclara Don en s'asseyant en face de Chuck et en lui piquant une frite.

«Hum ? » interrogea l'informaticien au-dessus de son sandwich, en regardant Don et Sarah qui s'assirent en face de lui.

«On doit sortir un tableau d'une maison» continua l'agent de la NSA.

«Un tableau ?»

«Oui, il renferme un codage extrêmement sophistiqué» expliqua Sarah.

«Okay, ça a l'air d'une mission plutôt simple... pour vous» déduisit l'informaticien.

«Détrompe-toi, cette demeure est un vrai bunker, avec un système de sécurité rivalisant avec celui de la maison blanche, des vidéos de surveillance dernier cri omniprésentes. Système de vidéo surveillance que nous allons d'ailleurs détourner pour surveiller la bâtisse pendant notre mission»

«Okay... et on fait comment alors?» questionna-t-il.

« C'est là ou c'est le plus drôle : y rentrer ne sera pas si dur ...» déclara Don en lui piquant une autre frite.

Chuck haussa un sourcil perplexe et interrogateur.

«Les propriétaires de cette maison animent un séminaire, donc pour y pénétrer il suffit de s'inscrire. Par contre il dure une semaine et il nous sera impossible d'en sortir avant sans éveiller les soupçons» expliqua calmement l'agent de la NSA une lueur taquine au fond des yeux.

«Lequel d'entre-nous doit s'inscrire à se séminaire?» questionna le geek, sentant qu'on lui cachait quelque chose.

«Il faut être deux pour y participer» détailla l'homme d'une voix amusée.

«Hummm ?»

«C'est un séminaire sur les rapports de force au sein du couple : comment trouver sa place dans le couple, comment accepter sa place dans un couple... enfin ce genre de chose» expliqua l'agent de la CIA.

«Okay ... Donc toi et Don allez jouer au petit couple d'amoureux... en difficulté ?» demanda Charles en haussant un sourcil, de plus en plus perplexe du comportement amusé de Don « Et, moi je fais quoi pendant ce temps ? Je m'occupe de compulser les vidéo de vous deux roucoulant?»

«Ben ... ce n'est pas Sarah et moi qui jouerons au petit couple » fit le militaire, clairement amusé.

« Hein? ... Donc Sarah et moi...»

«Non» fit la jeune femme.

«Hein?» fit intelligemment Charles, ne comprenant plus rien.

«Deux hommes, une femme, trois possibilités» expliqua l'agent de la NSA que la situation amusait clairement.

Devant le regard perdu de son coéquipier, il précisa, un rire dans la voix :

«C'est un séminaire sur les rapports de force au sein d'un couple... d'un couple homosexuel.»

«Hein?»

«Autrement dit c'est toi et moi... chéri» sourit le militaire avant d'éclater de rire devant la mine déconfite de son partenaire.

Casey était épuisé, la mission s'était révélée être plus ardue que prévu. Il avait frôlé la mort à plusieurs reprises. Ces mecs étaient des pros particulièrement bien entraînés. Cette traque, bien que vivifiante, l'avait vidé. Il avait vécu sur le qui-vive au cours de ces dernières semaines. Il n'aspirait plus qu'à un peu de tranquillité pour pouvoir souffler un peu.

Il rentra chez lui, fourbu. Tout se qu'il voulait c'était aller au "château" mais avant ça il devait impérativement prendre une bonne douche. Aussi se dirigea-t-il immédiatement au premier pour se glisser sous le jet d'eau chaude sans prendre la peine de défaire son sac, ranger ses affaires, ou écouter son répondeur.

Il voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé pendant son absence, du moins c'est l'excuse qu'il se donnait, même si au fond de lui il savait parfaitement que la seule raison qui le poussait à agir différemment de ce qu'il faisait avant c'était qu'il voulait retrouver Chuck. Jamais avant aujourd'hui il n'aurait pris sa douche sans auparavant avoir mis ses affaires à laver, rangé son matériel, vérifié son système de sécurité ou écouté ses messages.

Il savait que le week-end qu'ils avaient passé au cottage n'était qu'une parenthèse, mais le souvenir de son jeune amant le poursuivait sans cesse. Au court de sa mission à chaque un instant il pensait à lui. Chaque fois qu'il lui était permis de souffler un peu, ses pensées se dirigeaient vers ce week-end qu'ils avaient partagé au cottage. Il avait pensé qu'assouvir son désir ferait passer l'envie qu'il avait de lui depuis des mois, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Bien au contraire, il avait encore plus envie de lui, si c'était possible. Il savait parfaitement qu'il se mentait en prétendant que seul l'attrait physique l'intéressait. Il savait bien avant même ce week-end prolongé du 4 juillet qu'il avait des sentiments puissants pour son coéquipier, mais il refusait de les laisser s'exprimer. Eddy, par son comportement, l'avait poussé à les reconnaître ouvertement, même Sharon et Andy avaient compris.

Quand elle entendit l'ouverture de la porte sécurisée, Sarah se saisit de son révolver avant de se retourner arme au poing, mettant en joue l'intrus.

«Casey!» s'exclama-t-elle.

«Et bien quel accueil !» dit-il tranquillement avant de regarder la pièce à la recherche de Chuck et de son remplaçant, qui, vue l'heure, auraient dû se trouver ici

«Ta mission s'est bien passée ?» se renseigna la jeune femme qui s'était fait du souci pour lui.

«Oui, tu es seule ?» questionna-t-il.

«Oui Chuck et Don sont sur une mission.»

«Une mission ? Pourquoi Chuck est sur une mission sans toi ?» demanda le militaire, n'aimant pas l'idée que la sécurité de l'informaticien soit assurée par un homme dont il ne connaissait rien.

«On n'a vraiment pas eu le choix» fit la jeune femme en prenant deux sodas dans le réfrigérateur.

«Comment ?»

«Don et Chuck participent à un séminaire. Ils doivent récupérer un tableau contenant un code de la plus haute importance» expliqua l'agent de la CIA.

«Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tout simplement volé ? » interrogea-t-il, perplexe : après tout la jeune femme était une experte pour ce genre de job.

«Impossible, cette baraque est blindée, un véritable fort avec système de sécurité et vidéo surveillance high-tech. Mais heureusement pour nous, elle sert comme lieu de séminaire. On les a donc inscrits avec un dossier béton et, bien évidement, ils ont été acceptés. Le seul hic c'est que le séminaire dure une semaine et, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de leurs hôtes, ils doivent le terminer. Il prend fin après-demain.» informa Sarah en tendant un des sodas à Casey.

«Pourquoi un seul d'entre vous ne pouvait pas assurer l'infiltration ? Pourquoi avoir besoin de deux personnes dans l'enceinte, et pourquoi ne pas y être allée, toi, avec mon remplaçant ou tout du moins avec Chuck?» questionna le major les sourcils froncés.

Sarah ne releva pas le ton légèrement inquiet dans la voix de son coéquipier et les questions ne l'intriguèrent pas plus que ça, car si les rôles avaient été inversés elle les aurait sûrement posées elle aussi.

« Je ne pouvais en aucun cas assumer l'un des rôles qu'il fallait endosser. Il s'agit d'un séminaire sur les rapports de force au sein d'un couple homosexuel.» précisa-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

«Q ...Quoi ! » articula le militaire en s'étouffant avec une gorgé de soda.

« Don et Chuck jouent le rôle d'un couple d'homosexuel follement épris l'un de l'autre, et ils sont particulièrement convainquant » s'amusa-t-elle avant d'ajouter : « La maison étant sous vidéo surveillance nous en avons détourné le protocole. Nous pouvons donc les suivre à tout instant, du moment où ils quittent leur chambre à coucher au moment où ils y retournent. De plus le système étant hyper perfectionné, en plus de l'image nous avons aussi le son. On peut donc suivre en direct les aventures de nos deux mignons tourtereaux. Ca me fait penser que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de compiler les images de surveillance pour les archives. Si tu n'es pas trop fatigué tu veux bien le faire ?»

Le militaire serra les dents et acquiesça.

Il s'installa dans un des bureaux, et regarda les vidéos où il pouvait voir Chuck jouer la comédie de l'amoureux transi. Et comme le séminaire prônait le contact physique et l'expression des sentiments par toute forme de toucher, il eut tout le loisir de voir l'informaticien se coller contre son remplaçant, l'embrasser, se laisser toucher par lui, trembler ou gémir alors que l'homme glissait sa main sous t-shirt pour lui caresser le dos ou les abdominaux...

Il serra tellement les dents de rage qu'il en eut mal aux mâchoires, tout en se jurant d'avoir une conversation avec son remplaçant qui lui semblait prendre un peu trop de plaisir à caresser et cajoler Chuck. Et avec ce dernier aussi d'ailleurs, sauf que la conversation ne serait pas de la même nature.

Il sentait que la nuit et la journée du lendemain allaient être longues, très longues.

Quand Chuck regagna la résidence où il vivait avec sa sœur, il eut la surprise de voir que les volets de l'appartement de Casey étaient ouverts, indiquant que le militaire était rentré de sa mission. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, ses mains devinrent moites à la pensée qu'il allait bientôt le revoir. Il rentra rapidement dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec sa sœur et Mr "trop Top".

«Chuck ? » appela sa sœur depuis la cuisine.

«Oui» fit-il, reprenant lentement le contrôle de lui-même.

«J'ai vu que John était rentré chez lui hier soir mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui donner les nouvelles clés du parking de la résidence, tu veux bien lui amener?» demanda-t-elle en lui lançant les clefs en question.

« M...Moi ?» bafouilla-t-il.

« Oui toi, à moins que tu connaisses un autre Charles « Chuck » Bartowski ?» lui répondit-elle, amusée.

«Euh... moi aussi je viens juste de renter... ma grande sœur adorée...» souligna-t-il, ne voulant pas aller retrouver Casey aussi vite. Il n'était plus sûr de pouvoir se maîtriser s'il était devant lui.

«Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime petit frère, mais faut que j'y aille, je suis de garde cette nuit, à plus » fit-elle. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue puis fila rapidement vers la sortie et, se retournant «N'oublie pas de lui donner».

«Heu... Oui»

«Promis?» insista-elle.

« ... Promis ...»

Une heure plus tard, Chuck se trouvait devant la porte de l'appartement de l'agent de la NSA, hésitant à toquer. Il avait promis à sa sœur de lui donner les clefs et il tenait toujours les promesses qu'il lui avait faites. Mais cette promesse lui coûtait. Il avait mis plus d'une heure pour se calmer et rassembler tout son courage pour traverser la cour qui séparait leurs deux appartements. Il ferma les yeux un instant, prit deux grandes inspirations pour apaiser ses nerfs puis toqua doucement à la porte dans le secret espoir que l'homme ne l'entende pas. De cette manière il ne serait pas confronté à son ancien amant tout en ayant tenu la promesse faite à sa sœur. Mais alors qu'il allait faire demi tour, soulagé, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur le militaire vêtu uniquement d'un cargo noir et qui, visiblement, sortait de la douche, comme le laissaient penser ses cheveux humides et en bataille, et qui était manifestement de mauvaise humeur, de très mauvaise humeur, s'il en jugeait par le regard qu'il posa sur lui.

Casey regarda son visiteur avant de lui faire signe pour qu'il rentre dans l'appartement.

«Je viens juste pour... Ellie m'a demandé de te donner ça... Ce sont les nouvelles clés du parking. Je ne...» expliqua-t-il rapidement, troublé de la proximité du corps de son partenaire. Puis il se tut capturé par le regard azur. Il déglutit péniblement et obéit à l'injonction muette en pénétrant docilement dans l'appartement.

Casey referma la porte à clé une fois que le geek eut franchi la porte.

«Heu... tiens » fit l'informaticien en lui tendant le jeu de clés puis, devant l'impassibilité et le mutisme de son coéquipier, il les posa sur le guéridon avant de rajouter «Comment s'est passée ta mission ?»

«Et la tienne?» fit le militaire incapable de se taire plus longtemps.

«La... mienne ?»

«Oui, la tienne » répéta le major, tendu.

«Ben... elle s'est très bien passée. Aucun souci. » déclara calmement le geek, sentant nettement que le militaire n'allait pas tarder à éclater.

«Et avec mon remplaçant ? Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre, je dirai même de très bien vous entendre...» grogna John qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler, sachant que cet homme avait posé ses mains sur Chuck et pas que ses mains, s'il se rappelait les bandes vidéos qu'il avait compulsées depuis plus de quarante heures.

«Donnie ? » fit l'informaticien, se léchant les lèvres, parfaitement conscient de la tension qui habitait l'homme.

«Donnie !» répéta le militaire, sentant sa colère monter qu'un cran supplémentaire au surnom affectueux.

«Heu... rien de particulier... justement je vais... y aller... je suis en retard... il doit m'attendre...» indiqua le geek tout en se saisissant de la clenche, sentant que son partenaire n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

Alors qu'il essayait sans succès d'ouvrir la porte, tournant le dos à son coéquipier, il sentit John se positionner derrière lui, puis deux mains vinrent se placer de part et d'autre de sa tête. Il déglutit difficilement et se retourna. Même dans ces circonstances son corps réagit au contact de celui du militaire, s'éveillant, fléchissant vers lui.

«Vous vous êtes bien amusés sur cette mission ?» gronda l'agent de la NSA, rapprochant son visage du sien, faisant frissonner le jeune homme.

«C'était une mission... plutôt facile, c'est vrai... Mais de là a dire que l'on s'est amusés...» concéda le geek, faisant attention de bien choisir ses mots, ayant pleinement conscience que son ami était à bout de patience.

«Sur les vidéos vous m'aviez tout à fait l'air de parfaitement vous entendre... et de prendre beaucoup de plaisir.» gronda-t-il à voix basse.

«On était censés être... un couple...» indiqua le cadet, prudemment, frémissant sous la puissance de son partenaire.

«Oui... un couple... Parlons-en... Vous étiez parfaitement convaincants dans ce rôle ! En particulier lorsque tu l'embrassais et que tu le laissais te caresser... Tu avais l'air d'apprécier être dans ses bras !» tança le militaire hors de lui, collant son corps au sien.

Chuck écarta instinctivement les jambes permettant à Casey de se coller encore plus contre lui.

«N... j...» essaya le jeune homme.

« Tes gémissements avaient l'air parfaitement authentiques ! Tu l'as laissé te toucher ? Vous avez couché ensemble? Tu l'as laissé te prendre ? » éclata John, incapable de se contrôler plus longtemps, laissant sa jalousie l'emporter sur sa maîtrise de soi. L'imaginer dans les bras d'un autre homme, imaginer qu'un autre avait pu le conduire à la jouissance, l'avait torturé dès l'instant où il avait vu la première bande vidéo.

«Oui... Non !... Non !... On a partagé le même lit mais il ne s'est rien passé ! Strictement rien ! Je te le jure ! Je te le jure... Il ne s'est rien passé... » bafouilla le jeune homme, tremblant sous le regard inquisiteur.

Il ferma les yeux un instant : il voulait que Casey le croie, il le voulait plus que tout. Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, il plongea son regard dans le sien et lui avoua la vérité

« Tu es le seul... le seul homme dont j'ai envie... le seul à qui je veux appartenir John... Je... t'aime... Je suis désolé...».

Chuck ferma les yeux et baissa la tête en attendant la réaction de rejet du militaire.

La colère et la jalousie de Casey retombèrent immédiatement, emportées par cet aveux murmuré d'une voix douce et coupable. Chuck le rendait fou : il pouvait le plonger dans une rage folle ou dans la plus pure des félicités en une phrase, en un mot, en un geste. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour se reprendre, inspirant et expirant calmement à plusieurs reprises. Lentement, il porta sa main au visage de son ami pour lui caresser délicatement la joue dans un geste tendre et calme, puis il glissa sa main sous son menton et lui releva délicatement la tête. Il plongea son regard dans celui, craintif, de son amant.

« Tu me rends fou... Je veux que tu sois à moi, à moi seul... Chuck...» admit le militaire contre les lèvres de son amant.

« Je ne suis qu'à toi... à personne d'autre... Mais... Moi aussi, je veux que tu... tu ne sois qu'à moi... Je t'aime ...» répondit timidement le geek, ayant du mal à croire que Casey ne le rejetait pas.

« Je ne suis qu'a toi Chuck... depuis longtemps. Je ne devrais pas... Je n'en ai pas le droit... mais... Je t'aime moi aussi... » finit par se confier l'agent de la NSA.

Puis, succombant à ses pulsions, John ravit les lèvres de son amant dans un baiser doux, sensuel et plein de promesses tandis qu'il l'attirait à lui.

Chuck fondit littéralement dans l'étreinte et son corps épousa les courbes de celui de son amant. Il gémit de plaisir lorsque le baiser devient plus passionné, plus voluptueux, alors qu'une main se glissait sous son t-shirt pour caresser sa chute de reins.

Le cellulaire du geek sonna, les ramenant à la réalité.

«Ca... doit être Sarah et Don... on doit faire... notre rapport... Il faut que j'y aille...» souffla l'informaticien essoufflé et excité par le baiser qu'il venait de recevoir.

«Oui, je viens avec toi, j'ai aussi mon rapport à faire» déclara le militaire avant de lui voler un dernier baiser.

«J'ai du mal à croire que le grand Major John Casey ait un rapport en retard» le taquina Chuck.

«Tu ne sais pas encore tout sur moi» l'informa Casey puis il rajouta «Et j'ai deux mots à dire à mon remplaçant...»

Fin.

Cissy ma correctrice : Ben quoi, pas de lemon final ? J'en connais qui vont râler !

Lillie ma bêta : Merci pour ce cadeau j'adore mais un petit lemon de plus je ne serais pas contre, dans le genre épilogue ^_^

Moi : Voilà pourquoi je ne peux jamais bosser sur d'autres projets chaque fois que je ponds une fic faut toujours que vous demandiez des suites à des histoire qui ne sont pas censé en avoir! ...

Cissy : ...

Lillie : ...

Moi : On verra ça si vous êtes gentille et QUAND j'en aurai fini avec les fics que j'ai encours.

Voilà j'espère que cette fic malgré cette fin abrupte vous aura quand même divertie un peu.

Bye à la prochaine même si je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir publier tous mes écrits ici vue que French Fics Fanart occupe désormais la grande majorité de mon temps de connexion.


End file.
